


Lawyers Get People Off

by jenndesq



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Infidelity, M/M, Recreational Drug/Alcohol Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndesq/pseuds/jenndesq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine are lawyers in Philadelphia who meet one night after a Mika concert.  This fic has three chapters.  The fourth "chapter" is a link to an illustrated version of the story, and the fifth is the fic translated into Spanish by the amazing mbernip!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1 of 3

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is complete, and I will post on Thursday evenings around 6:00 PM EST.  
> If you like, you can find me on tumblr at: http://jenndesq.tumblr.com/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine are lawyers in Philadelphia who meet one night after a Mika concert.

Hi folks!  I just wanted to thank you all for your awesome comments & kudos, and let you know that this story is now illustrated on my tumblr page:  <http://jenndesq.tumblr.com/post/73779558418/lawyers-get-people-off-summary-kurt-and-blaine> - Let me know what you think!

 

_**  
July.** _

_11:00 PM. ([Electric Factory](http://www.electricfactory.info/))_

As the crowd moved slowly toward the exit doors, Blaine bounced on his heels and squeezed Santana’s hand. “[That](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JonnVuVHoJM&feature=youtu.be&t=1m26s) was amazing!! I can’t believe that astronaut costume! And I can’t believe he stripped down to those little white boxers. Seriously Santana, best 30th birthday present ever.”

Santana couldn’t help but grin broadly at Blaine’s unfettered enthusiasm. “It was quite a show. I loved the dancers for _Big Girl_ ; I mean damn, that’s not usually my... Blaine? Hellooo, earth to Blaine.”

Blaine had slowed almost to a stop, craning his neck to peer above the people in front of them. He started when Santana smacked his arm. “Oh, sorry! See those two guys up there, waiting for the light to change? I know that guy on the left. I mean, I don’t know him, but I think he’s a lawyer. I see him in Family Court all the time. He’s so gorgeous, gah.”

“You sure you don’t mean the tall, muscular, ridiculously handsome guy on the right? Seriously, that guy could be a model. If I liked dick, I’d be all over that.”

“Eh, he’s so generic,” Blaine shrugged.

“Do you want to say hi? I mean, in a second it’s going to be awkward, if you don’t.”

Blaine made a decision, and grabbing Santana’s hand, he pulled her toward them. When he reached the guys, he dropped Santana’s hand and touched the arm of the one on the left, saying, “Hi there, excuse me, but don’t I know you?”

The man turned, a bit startled, and then a look of recognition passed over his face and he smiled broadly at Blaine. “Oh, yes! I’ve seen you around Family Court, right?” Blaine nodded, and the man went on, “I’m Kurt Hummel, I clerk for Judge Parker.”

“Ah, that makes sense. Blaine Anderson, I’m with Legal Services,” he said, grinning like an idiot.

Kurt gestured to the man next to him.

“This is my husband, Jack,” Kurt offered. Jack donned the weakest of smiles and nodded, looking bored.

Oh.

“It’s nice to meet you, Jack,” Blaine offered, making a valiant effort to hide his disappointment.

Jack nodded again with another fake smile, and then clasped Kurt’s hand, gesturing with his head in the direction they had been heading. Blaine wondered if Jack was mute, or just supremely rude.

“We’ve got to run, but we should have lunch sometime,” Kurt said, starting to walk across the street, being practically dragged along by Jack, “I’ll call your office!”

Blaine waved and turned to Santana, who shrugged and said, “Maybe you can salvage this with a threesome?”

“Oh for goodness sakes, Santana. Not everything is about sex. He seems... cool.”

“Uh huh.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**August.** _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
From: Kurt Hummel  
To: Blaine Anderson  
 **Subject: Lunch**

Let’s have some.

KH

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
From: Blaine Anderson   
To: Kurt Hummel   
 **Subject: Re: Lunch**

oh gosh, i’d love to, kurt, but i’m really busy this week. maybe next week?

blaine

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
From: Kurt Hummel   
To: Blaine Anderson   
 **Subject: Re: Lunch**

Ok, I’m holding you to that.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
From: Blaine Anderson   
To: Kurt Hummel   
 **Subject: Re: Lunch**

you do that. ;)

by the way, how about that homophobic client of mine this morning? i did not see that coming; you’d think he would’ve noticed he hired a gay attorney; i mean, i’m not exactly inconspicuous. and i love judge parker. “my dad says mean stuff about my mom and calls her mean names.” “what names does he call her?” “i don’t want to say; it’s a bad word.” “can you tell me the first letter?” “g.” “g? i think you’re going to have to give me a little more than that, kiddo...” she was sooo patient.

p.s. it’s pretty sad that there are still kids who think “gay” is a bad word.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
From: Kurt Hummel   
To: Blaine Anderson   
 **Subject: Re: Lunch**

I know!! I was so impressed with how you handled it. Very suave.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
From: Blaine Anderson   
To: Kurt Hummel   
 **Subject: Re: Lunch**

oh stop, you’ll make me blush.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
From: Kurt Hummel   
To: Blaine Anderson   
 **Subject: Re: Lunch**

;)

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**September.** _

**Friday.**

_1:00 PM. ([Green Eggs Café](http://greeneggscafe.com/))_

Blaine swirled his fingers along the outside of his water glass, making patterns in the condensation, and took another in a series of deep breaths. “Just be cool,” he thought to himself, straightening the already straight silverware on his napkin, “it’s just lunch.” He was fidgeting with his bow tie when he glanced up again, and then there was Kurt, walking briskly through the cafe doors. Blaine waved and smiled, resisting the urge to stand up and pull out Kurt’s chair. “This is not a date,” he silently chastised himself, “Stop being ridiculous.”

“Sorry I’m late, Judge Parker wanted me to go over the afternoon list with her again,” Kurt said as he slid into his chair and tugged at the light scarf around his neck. It was unseasonably warm for September in Philadelphia. “In other words, she wanted to make sure she can move through the cases quickly enough to be able to leave by about 3:00 today.” Kurt rolled his eyes and shrugged good-naturedly, “Must be nice, right? Meanwhile, I’ll be there until 5:00, prepping Monday’s cases.”

“Well, when you’re a judge, you’ll have a brilliant law clerk who outlines all of your cases, and you’ll be the one leaving early for the weekend.”

Kurt’s eyes crinkled as he laughed. “Me? No thank you. I could not wear the same old robe every day. Besides, I don’t have the patience for that level of frustration. You, on the other hand... dealing with all the craziness of free legal services, day in and day out? I think you’re more judge material.”

“Me? Nah. I’m more into mediation and negotiation. You know, helping parents to set aside their anger and spite, and focus on making the best decisions for their kids, hopefully in a way that makes everyone comfortable. That’s the most satisfying part of the job for me. Judges don’t have the time to try to soothe or please anyone, let alone everyone. And I don’t really have an authoritarian bone in my body.”

Kurt smirked at Blaine, unconvinced, and said, “I don’t know, Blaine, you always seem pretty damn in control in my courtroom.”

“Well, I’m nothing if not a performer,” Blaine admitted with a grin, and then realized something. “Wait, you’ve watched me? I mean, I know you’re in and out of the courtroom sometimes, but...”

“Of course I have,” Kurt said, with a dismissive wave of hand. “Everybody knows Blaine Anderson gives great oral argument,” he added with a wink.

Blaine giggled – giggled! And then went for his water, feeling pleased and a little bit bashful. He took a long sip, and when he looked back up he saw Kurt’s face had broken into an easy smile. “Well, in any case, I could never run for judge. The internet makes things way too easy to find.”

“Oh, really! How scandalous.” Kurt leaned his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his hand, “Tell me everything.”

“I have to maintain some kind of mystery, Kurt, or you’ll grow bored with me and move on to someone younger,” Blaine said, quoting  _Camp_ , batting his eyelashes and donning an innocent expression.

“You know I’m going to Google you the moment you’re out of my sight, right?”

Blaine groaned.

“So, a performer, ay?” Kurt said, letting him off the hook for the moment. “Tell me more about that. I bet you were that guy who got the lead in all the high school shows, right?”

“Well...”

_3:00 PM._

Blaine scowled at his phone, which was open to a blank text message. In the hour since he and Kurt had parted, he had composed and deleted half a dozen texts, but had thus far managed to restrain himself from sending one. He was utterly captivated by Kurt, with whom it turned out he had much in common, including their high school theater/glee club backgrounds, and queer activism in college leading to an interest in advocacy, and, as such, law school. But Kurt, though flirtatious as ever, was still wearing his wedding band, and married is married. Right? Right. Blaine told himself that he wouldn’t initiate any texting conversations, and resolved that he definitely would not flirt with him anymore, unless Kurt gave him some indication he wasn’t as romantically attached and unavailable as he appeared.

Lost in these thoughts, Blaine startled when his phone buzzed in his hand.

K: My judge just left to go to Ross. Inexcusable shopping choice. And why I still need to be here is a mystery.

B: and an injustice, kurt. shall i grab my superhero cape?

K: And come rescue me? ;)

B: of course.

Well, ok, maybe a little flirting was harmless.

_5:00 PM._

K: I've finally been sprung from this joint - hallelujah. When are you next in court?

B: i was just thinking of calling it quits for the week as well. let’s see, monday morning i have a child support conference.  
B: what are you up to this weekend? my friends are going to gay bingo tomorrow night (question: what is better than drag queens on roller-skates? answer: nothing.) and then out afterwards to tavern on camac.

K: This weekend? This weekend is my 15 yr high school reunion.   
K: Catholic school. I keep “forgetting” about it. My best friend from high school, Rachel, is coming in from New York and making me go because she's afraid to go alone. God help me.   
K: No pun intended.   
K: And no, I’m not Catholic (and Rachel is Jewish – long story), but when I was chased out of public school by a homophobic jerk, it was less expensive than other private schools in NJ.

B: oh wow, that sucks. um. well, i went with a friend to her 10th hs reunion last year as her date - her husband stayed home with the kids. it was fun!   
B: but it also wasn’t my school... or a catholic school. (i’m guessing your reunion won’t have an open bar?)

K: Yeah no. We are leaving our spouses home as well. I think I'm blocking it out of my mind until tomorrow night. I need to figure out what the hell I'm going to wear...

B: maybe you should wear a catholic schoolgirl uniform. you like plaid. (yes, i noticed your spec case.)

K: Blaine!

B: i’m teasing! (kind of. i really think you could rock a kilt.) but anyway, i'm sure you can wear anything - people will be in jeans.

K: No plaid skirts! Maybe on Halloween. I'm going to wear some tight ass jeans, for sure.

B: ok, now you’re the one teasing!

K: ;)   
K: Ok ok I’m going home now - behave yourself this weekend!

B: you too!! have fun at the reunion.

K: I'll try. Hopefully being back there won’t give me any surges of teenaged angst.

B: just remember, you're a big bad lawyer now ;)

K: Ok coach, I'll keep that in mind.

**Saturday.**

_8:00 PM. ([Gay BINGO](http://www.aidsfundphilly.org/events/gaybingo))_

K: Shoot me.

B: that good, huh?

K: Everyone here is awful, and some girl is trying to pick me up. She's telling me how she thinks the All-State commercials "with the black guy" are insightful as far as the current economy. I'm in a circle of hell.  
K: What a waste of a good outfit.

B: wow that sounds dreadful. what did you end up wearing?

K: Plaid skirt, white oxford knotted at midriff and thigh highs.  
K: I’m kidding - Tight jeans, tight black shirt. Boots.

B: kurt!   
B: the only way that could have been better is if you had whispered it to me instead of texting it. ;)

K: Troublemaker!

B: me?!   
B: you’re the one describing your sinful outfit choices.

K: True ;)

“Earth to Blaine,” Santana said, snapping her fingers in front of his face, “Up on the table!”

“W-what?” Blaine sputtered, looking around and seeing all eyes were on him.

A drag queen with a huge pink wig and matching pink leg warmers rolled up to Blaine on her skates. “We called O-69, and youuuu forgot to stand up and fake an orgasm!! Up on the table, honey, and give us all a one-man show!”

“Oh, fuck.”

_11:30 PM. ([Tavern On Camac](http://www.tavernoncamac.com/piano-bar/))_

B: did you survive?

K: Barely. And I mean barely.

B: come shake it off?

K: I’m at my Dad’s in New Jersey.

B: well, that's not very far away! come sing with meee!! :)

K: Ha! How's Tavern?

B: hot, sweaty, crowwded, booooozy... good piano player tonight!! he’s doing a disney medley right now. kuuurt, i wanna beeeeee a part of your woooooorld.

K: Oh boy, you’re a mess! The Little Mermaid? Really? And how do you know I still sing?

B: because your voice is just soooo lovely kurt, and it would just be soooo wrong if you’ve given up singing. please tell me you sing, kurt. kuuurt. please.

K: Well, since you said “please.”

B: i need to hear you sing.

K: We’ll see. ;)

B: Kuuuuurttt come singgg!!

**Sunday.**

_9:00 AM._

Blaine stirred and squeezed his eyes tightly before squinting them open a few millimeters to investigate how much it was going to hurt to open them fully.

It wasn’t too bad, but he was definitely hung over. He reached over to his nightstand and grabbed for the bottle of water, congratulating himself for being smart enough to place it there before he passed out last night. After a couple of swallows he replaced the cap, rested the bottle along the back of his neck, and reached for his phone.

Re-reading the texts from last night, he felt a twinge of embarrassment that he had all but begged Kurt to come out. He shook his head at himself before realizing shaking his head was a bad idea. Queasy, he pulled the top sheet up over his head and went back to sleep.

_3:00 PM._

K: Wanna visit me in chambers tomorrow morning after your child support hearing?   
K: Sadly there will be no fetishy costume get-ups there, only boring work clothes.   
K: Unless you count the Judge’s robe, but she'll probably be wearing it.

B: yes of course i want to visit, there is nothing boring about your work clothes, and the robe totally counts. :) my hearing is at 9:00, so i’ll text after.

K: Excellent. How are you? Did you have fun last night?

B: the roller-skating drag queens were pretty spectacular, and i ran into a bunch of my undergrad friends out at tavern. and, i’m mostly recovered from a wicked hangover. did you have anything resembling fun?

K: Aw, poor puppy. :( I would say my night was a little more repressive than fun, but I was on friendship duty, so it's ok. I don't know what would have helped except perhaps copious amounts of liquor and a total change of population - more hot guidos, fewer bloated vanilla suburbanites.

B: ha! well, a state of altered consciousness generally makes uncomfortable situations more bearable. social lubricant, as they say.

K: Yeah, there was nothing lubed about last night. Everything about it was painful, and not in a good way ;)   
K: It's ok though. I'm about to go recover with a nap and a shower.

B: naps & showers are nice, but i always prefer a bath after a painful situation.

K: I was just about to clarify that I was probably going to take a bath instead, but I didn't want to over-text.

B: over-texting is acceptable if it's about you being hot, wet, and naked.

K: What a filthy mouth! I see I'm going to have to keep an eye on you.

B: i think i'm going to like being kept an eye on.   
B: and besides, you’re clearly in possession of quite the dirty mind yourself.

K: Me? Nah, I am as pure as the driven snow, I assure you.

B: your fingers are crossed behind your back.

K: And toes.

B: of course.

**Monday.**

_8:48 AM._

Sweating beneath his too-heavy coat, Blaine balanced his dripping umbrella and briefcase in one hand while keying in the code to the attorney lounge with the other. All the while his phone was ringing incessantly in his pocket.

Before he could finish pressing in the last number, the door opened inward, and a short female attorney in an unfortunately shoulder-padded orange skirt suit and enormous frizzy red hair greeted Blaine with a “Happy Monday!” as she stepped aside to let him in and skipped out, the heavy door thudding shut behind her.

Seeing he was alone, Blaine dropped his briefcase on the couch, shrugged out of his heavy coat, and hung it, along with his umbrella, on the coat rack to dry. Surveying the damage to his hair in the closet mirror, he dug for his phone that had begun to ring again, answering, “What can I do for you, Santana?”

_9:17 AM._

B: i look like a drowned rat!

K: Me too - this weather is insane. It’s September Blaine, and I'm sweating. I hate sweating.   
K: What room are you in?

B: well, i was over in the support unit, but neither the opposing party nor the opposing counsel are here yet, and one of my colleagues is stuck bc of a tree on the train tracks, so i'm going to babysit her client in cr c.

K: Well that’s nice of you.   
K: BTW I have the most trashy of litigants fighting in my hallway.

B: rainy days & mondays...

_9:31 AM._

K: Just stuck my head into C didn't see you.

B: maybe you didn't recognize me bc of the drowned rat look i’m sporting in lieu of my usual dapper appearance.   
B: or it could be bc i was back in support. :) i got an agreement, so i’m finished and going to the attorney lounge... or to you... are you in chambers?

K: Come see me in my courtroom. Judge P isn't here yet. Shocker.

Blaine walked straight through the waiting area for Courtroom B, smiling and nodding politely at attorneys scattered around the room amongst the litigants, but heading purposefully for the courtroom door. The room was full of scowls and dripping umbrellas, and he did not want to be pulled into a conversation with another attorney right now. He slipped through the door and pulled it shut behind him.

“Hey there, mister,” Kurt called out from behind a pile of files next to the Judge’s chair.

Blaine couldn’t help the wide grin that spread across his face. “Hey yourself. How are you on this beautiful morning?” he said, jokingly. He strode up the center aisle and hopped up onto the table on the plaintiffs’ side, leaning back in a stretch, his feet dangling below.

Kurt chuckled and replied, “Glad I keep an extra pair of shoes under my desk, or I’d have been sloshing around with wet feet all day.” Seemingly finished with organizing the morning’s files, Kurt stepped down off the bench, but stayed behind the waist-high barrier between them.

“How far is your walk?” Blaine asked.

“Only ten minutes or so, but it’s far enough in this weather.”

“How is it you walked ten minutes in this downpour and still look flawless?”

“Oh, stop,” Kurt scolded, but Blaine could tell he was pleased.

Blaine couldn’t help himself... “Stop? You sure that’s what you want?”

Blaine drew in a deep breath as Kurt’s surprised eyes locked his.

“Blaine Anderson, what am I going to do with you?” Kurt breathed out.

Blaine ducked his chin down and cocked his head to the side, looking up at Kurt through his long eyelashes, and unconsciously licked his lips. “What do you want to do with me?”

_9:53 AM._

B: fuck this, i’m taking off my vest. how is it this hot?

K: I'm finally cooling off.  
K: You have such nice teeth!   
K: Apropos of nothing.

B: why thank you... i was actually thinking about your very attractive lips when we were so rudely interrupted by the arrival of your judge.   
B: and non-sequiturs are ok. :)

K: Don't tease me so early in the morning!

B: no? i think you like being teased in the morning.

K: And I hate my lips; they’re so thin. Yours, on the other hand, are thick and delicious-looking.

B: you are so very wrong. your smile does all sorts of things to me.

K: Does it?

B: come on, you know you’re gorgeous.  
B: by the way, between the two of us, i think we are wearing every shade of grey available in men’s clothing today.

K: Yes, and that bow tie you’re wearing would look great with my outfit; I’ll have to borrow it.

B: if you’re lucky.   
B: i have to go be a lawyer now. talk later. ;)

_1:10 PM._

B: i just walked three blocks to my car - only three! and i am drenched to the skin. i swear the rain is coming in sideways.

K: You are very distracting today.

B: why is that?   
B: my teeth? my lips? i can't help it that you make me smile.

K: I need to get over my schoolboy crush here. I'm married! I have to behave.   
K: You are quite charming, though.

B: are you worried you might misbehave?   
B: we haven't even touched each other, kurt - not even a handshake, did you know?

K: Yes, I’m aware. I need to watch myself.   
K: Sigh.   
K: Why do you make me feel like this?

B: i feel it, too.   
B: confession: it started well before we first spoke to each other, when i saw you from across the room at a continuing legal education course last spring.

K: Really?? What course?

B: the pbi one on lgbt family law. i saw you walking across the room and i was floored.

K: Fuck - that's flattering!   
K: It took you long enough to have lunch with me!

B: yes.   
B: well.   
B: i wanted to, but you know, i’d get butterflies in my stomach whenever i saw you, so...

K: Oh.

B: so i waited for you to insist.

K: And insist I did. Sigh.

B: listen kurt, you don’t have to worry about me. i am an extremely well-behaved boy, and i do what i’m told. i will respect your boundaries and keep my hands to myself.   
B: and besides, i don't just want to get in your pants.   
B: our chemistry is off-the-charts, and flirting with you is so much fun, but i genuinely like you, too. so we'll hang out and control ourselves. deal?

K: I hate having to control myself.

B: well, what is the alternative?   
B: would you rather someone else control you? ;)   
B: actually, i bet you’d rather control someone else. ;)

K: Don't start that! And stop being insightful.   
K: There are no alternatives; I just have to wait out my crush.   
K: This is just one of those times I wish I had a day-long pass.   
K: P.S. - Why I'm being so forward with you is beyond me...

B: honesty is always a good place to start a friendship.   
B: but i think you better keep your hands to yourself.   
B: because, kurt – even if just your fingertips were to touch mine? all bets are off. i won’t be able to stop.

K: No, no, no! A no-touching rule will not work! I already feel like it’s weird that we don’t hug. Friends hug.

B: ok, ok. you’re probably right, we’re going to have to touch eventually. i’m actually rather affectionate by nature. hmm ok, we can negotiate that one.   
B: by the by, what's a day-long pass?

K: Day-long pass to do whatever I want and not have it count in the real world of consequences.

B: oh. well.   
B: for once i am glad to be sitting stock still in traffic. i am in no fit state to walk into my office, let alone face my secretary. she always knows when something’s up.   
B: i didn’t mean it like that!   
B: oh god.   
B: i feel a bit like an awkward teenager right now.   
B: all i did was think about touching you, and what we could do with that day-long pass, and...

K: I’m right there with you. I’m... worked up, and I’ve got nowhere to go. I’m stuck behind my desk! Thanks a lot, Blaine.  
K: And don’t text and drive!

B: you’re welcome. ;) and driving implies movement – i’m sitting still.

K: If the car is on, and you’re not in park, you’re driving. Put down the phone right now.

B: ok ok, yes sir, mr. bossy pants

_1:35 PM._

B: i’m parked now.   
B: about that day-long pass? it sounds lovely in theory, but the problem would be worse once we'd know what we’re missing, i venture to imagine.

K: Yeah, I know, I know – I was thinking about it all weekend.

B: oh reeeally. what were you thinking, exactly?

K: I was thinking of all sorts of wicked things. Things that I need to stop thinking about while I am at work, Blaine.

B: i’m intrigued, and i will get it out of you eventually. but i guess i’ll drop it for now, on account of your being in your office.   
B: by the way, my car windows keep fogging up. am i really breathing that heavily?

K: You're killing me over here, Blaine.

_1:50 PM._

K: Are you in your office yet?

B: nope, i’m sitting in my car in the parking garage writing notes in a file, and trying to cool down enough to walk inside.

K: What music have you been listening to?

B: my katy perry playlist

K: seriously?

B: don’t get me started; trust me, you’ll regret it.   
B: by the way, i keep picturing all of our shades of grey clothing strewn all over my floor.

K: Jesus Christ, Blaine.

_7:00 PM._

B: i’m walking out of my office. do you want to talk on the phone?

K: No way, I just got myself a little under control. ;)

B: oh yeah? how did you do that?

K: Dark chocolate and very cold water. How about you?

B: i am heading to the gym where i will be working out my frustration on a punching bag for what i imagine will be a very, very long time  
B: and then i will be going home to jerk off for what i imagine will be a very, very short time

K: Fuck, how did this happen? You were barely on my radar before three days ago.

B: that’s a lie.

K: I know. Shh.


	2. Part 2 of 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine are lawyers in Philadelphia who meet one night after a Mika concert.  
> Note the extra warnings for this chapter: infidelity, angst, sexting, phone sex, alcohol and marijuana use, blink-and-you'll-miss-it light D/s  
> *The last scene in this chapter is inspired by BTVS Ep. 1.07

 Hi folks!  I just wanted to thank you all for your awesome comments & kudos, and let you know that this story is now illustrated on my tumblr page:  <http://jenndesq.tumblr.com/post/73779558418/lawyers-get-people-off-summary-kurt-and-blaine> - Let me know what you think!

 

 

_**October.** _

_12:15 PM.  ([El Vez](http://www.elvezrestaurant.com/))_

“I’ve never seen someone eat a burrito so neatly,” Santana quipped.

Blaine gestured towards Santana’s food and feigned disgust, “What do you want me to do, pick it up and gnaw on it like an animal?  Seriously Santana, there’s a reason they provide a fork and knife.” 

Santana growled and made a show of ripping into her burrito with her teeth.  “Ok, enough with the pleasantries.  What’s going on with you two?  I read your texts while you were in the bathroom.” 

“Santana!” 

“Uh-uh, no deflecting.  Spill.”

Blaine sighed and covered his eyes with his hands, and then let them fall heavily down on the table.  “We have spent every spare minute with each other for the last month.” 

“I knew it,” she said, with a satisfied smirk. 

“We have this incredible connection.  I haven’t felt like this about anybody since Nolan,” Blaine admitted. 

“Wait, what?  Blaine, no.  Just no. This is not good.  I mean, if he’s ready to divorce his husband, go nuts, but – ”

“No, no, no, I don’t want to be the impetus for that.  I didn’t mean it that way.  God, he’s never even talked about his husband; not really.  I just meant that he gets me, and I get him.  We think the same way.  We’ve been hanging out for a month, and we’re already finishing each others’ sentences.  It’s like – it’s like we just fit together.” 

Santana gave an exaggerated eyebrow raise, “Uh huh.  I know how you want to fit together.” 

Blaine groaned, “Santana, how many times do I have to tell you that not everything is about sex?  God, which one of us is the gay man and which one is the lesbian?  Anyway, Kurt and I are just going to have to ride it out – stop snickering – we’re just going to have to ride it out until the lusty part dies down, because seriously, we can be amazing friends, I just know it.”

“I just don’t want you to get hurt, Blaine,” Santana said with complete sincerely, “I’m not buying the ‘we can just be friends’ line.  I’ve seen your lovesick face before, and that’s what this is.”

Blaine brushed her off, “It’s just friendship with a little harmless flirtation.  And anyway, I am perfectly capable of being friends with someone I have feelings for.”

“Ah, there it is.”

**Tuesday.**

“You’re a life saver, really,” Kurt breathed out, taking the offered Starbucks cup from Blaine, and pulling out his wallet.

“Don’t even bother, dummy, it’s on me,” Blaine said.  “So, um, does anyone else use this stairwell?  I didn’t even know it was here.”

“Not really, no.  Sometimes Max, the security guard from Courtroom F, leaves this way at the end of the day.”  
  
“It’s kind of gloomy,” Blaine noted, gesturing to the gray concrete walls.

“It’s not the most glamorous of spots, but it’s quiet and close to chambers.” 

“And private,” Blaine added.

“And private,” Kurt agreed.

“Kurt?”

“Yeah?

“Tell me about Jack.”

Kurt’s eyes grew wide and then small and distant, as he looked away, staring at a spot on the wall somewhere behind Blaine.  “Ok,” he said in a monotone voice, “Let’s see.  He works for a publishing company in New York City, where we met when I was in law school, and lived until I got my clerkship.  He commutes, so that means he’s gone from seven to seven Monday through Wednesday, and he stays in a hotel room on Thursday nights so he can go in early and leave early on Fridays.”

“Oh man, that sucks.”  
  
“He doesn’t mind it, really.  His work pays for it, and he likes the time alone on the train.”

“I meant for you.  Don’t you get lonely?” 

“Oh.  Me?  I’m fine.  It’s really... it’s fine.”

Blaine raised one eyebrow and cocked his head and Kurt huffed out a breath, leaning back on the wall.

“Ok, yes, it’s lonely sometimes.  It used to be better.  Like, it was nice having a little time to miss each other, because then we appreciated the time we had together more, you know?”

“How so?” 

“Well, Friday nights were special.  We’d always set aside the whole evening for each other, to go out to the theater, concerts, the movies, nice dinners... or sometimes we wouldn’t even make it out, because we couldn’t keep our hands off of each other.” 

“That sounds really nice.”

Kurt hummed.  “It was.”

“And now?”

“And now, the honeymoon is over?” Kurt shrugged.  “We’ve been together for seven years, so obviously we’ve both grown and changed a lot.  I’m certainly not the same person I was at 25.  We don’t really have the same taste anymore.  So these days, for the most part, we tend to drift off and do our own thing rather than tagging along for things we don’t enjoy.  And god, I can’t remember the last time we even touched...”

Blaine’s surprise must’ve shown on his face, because Kurt’s cheeks flushed and he quickly swallowed the last of his coffee and moved swiftly toward the door.  “I have to get back.  Thanks for the coffee, Blaine, really.”

As Kurt swept past him, Blaine reached out and grabbed his hand, and heard Kurt’s rushed intake of breath as he turned back to face him. 

“I don’t know how he can resist touching you, Kurt.  If I had permission, I’d never stop.” 

Kurt smiled a bit sadly and whispered, “I know the feeling,” squeezing his hand and then dropping it and walking away.

**Thursday.**

_10:20 PM._

B:  the weekend has started eeeearly wooooooo

K:  Feeling good?

B:  feeling so good, kurt

K:  How much have you had to drink?

B:  i have had no drinkses!!  not even tea.  other herbal refreshments though.

K:  I see.  Where are you?

B:  laying naked on top of my sheets, stroking myself

K:  Oh, so now you're going to torture me – all stoned?

B:  can’t help it.  i want you so bad.

K:  I know. I am totally miserable over you. 

B:  just come lay here next to me and hold my hand.  i want to feel your hand on my hand.

K:  You have no idea how much I want that, and so much more than that.

B:  like?

K:  Like gripping both of your wrists over your head interlocked with one hand, biting your neck while I spread your legs apart with my knees and hold you down with my body.

B:  call me?

Blaine answered before the first ring finished sounding, panting into the phone.  “Please, please, tell me.”

“Fuck, Blaine, you sound so good all desperate like this.  Do you have me on speaker phone?”

“Yes, yes.  Tell me everything,” Blaine begged. 

“I’d slid a hand down between us and stroke your cock until it’s swollen and oozing pre-come, and then reach lower to slide slick fingers into you deep, deep, deep...  slowly but surely fucking you with them.  Do you want that?”

“Please.  Please.  Yes.  Don’t stop. 

“Thrusting into you over and over, with my tongue down your throat, and your hands pinned, until I'm ready to slide down and suck on every inch of you, until you're coming in my mouth.”

“Oh yes.  I want that.  I want to come for you.”

Blaine listened as Kurt’s breathing turned into a heavy pant, in and out, in and out, hitching here and there, and he matched his strokes to the rhythm.  “Oh you would come for me alright. But not until I gave you permission.” 

Blaine groaned and bit his lip hard to hold back from coming.  “Fuck, I could come for you, right now.  I need to come.” 

Kurt’s voice was heavy and strong, “Not yet.  God, I want to fuck you.  All night into day, in ways you never thought possible.” 

“Oh god, please yes.  I want you so bad!” Blaine cried out.

“I want you to take your hand off of your cock and fuck yourself on your fingers right now, like the wicked boy I know you are. Do it.  Do it right now.” 

“Oh god, ok,” Blaine gasped as he grabbed the bottle and squeezed lube onto two fingers, coating them thickly and reaching between his legs to rub over his hole, not wasting any time before pressing both inside, groaning unashamedly at the stretch.

“I would make you fuck yourself with your fingers while I watched.  Then I would flip you over and push right into you, giving you only seconds to adjust to my thick cock before I push all the way into you.  So fucking deep.  Rock you back and forth on my cock, holding your head down with my hands in your hair.  I’d build up slow until I was ready to slam in and out of you so hard, the bed would dent the wall.  Pounding into you, whether you like it or not, for as long as I want to.  Making you take it.  One hand at your throat and other pressing you down so you can’t reach your cock to get any relief.” 

“Uh-uh-uh, oh g-god, K-Kurt, please let me come,” Blaine begged. 

“I want to take you, completely. Watch you squirm and hear those guttural fucking noises coming out of you, like an animal.”

“I-I-”

“Beg for it.”

“PLEASE, Kurt; please, please, let me come!”

“Come.”

Blaine screamed out as hot come splashed across his chest.

“Good boy. That’s right,” Kurt soothed as he came down, but then, “Don’t take your fingers out of your ass, just slow them down.  Keep them moving in and out, slowly.”

Blaine whined in protest, but obliged, moving his fingers painstakingly slowly, in and out of his sensitive body.  Tears prickled in his eyes from oversensitivity but he didn’t stop the movement.

“I would keep fucking you after you came, nice and slow.  That's right.  Shh, you’re ok.  You can take it.  Then I’d fuck you a little faster.  Faster, Blaine.  Thrust your fingers in and out of your stretched little hole.”

With a hitching sob, Blaine obeyed, and tears sprung loose from his eyes.

“It hurts so good, doesn’t it.  You love this.  I would keep pounding into you, until you were writhing on the bed, with tears of pleasure running down your face.”

“God, I can’t – I need – please, Kurt,” Blaine cried out.

“I would run my fingers through the come on your stomach, then shove them, wet with you, into your mouth.  I’d make you beg and plead for me to come in you, but I wouldn't give it to you until I was ready.  Until you were begging and pleading and whining and whimpering.” 

“I’m so hard again, god, Kurt, you’re going to make me come again, aren’t you.  Please, let me come again.  I need to touch my cock, please, please!”

“Go ahead and touch yourself, Blaine.  That’s right.  When I’m through with you, you won't be able to sit the next day.  I’d push you down flat on your stomach, pin your arms with mine, my knees on the inside of your thighs, making you completely immobile, groaning and flushed and pained and loving every second, screaming my name.”

“Fucking take me, Kurt.  Make me take it.”

“You want me to come in you, don’t you.  Make you mine.”

“Fuuuuuuuuck,” Blaine moaned as he came a second time, nearly passing out, listening to Kurt let loose a stream of curses as he came on the other end of the line.

There was nothing but breathing for long minutes, and then, “Go to sleep now, Blaine.”

“Ok.  Goodnight, Kurt.”

“Goodnight.”

**Monday.**

_11:45 AM._

Blaine hadn't heard from Kurt since Thursday, and he couldn't wait anymore.

B:  my afternoon hearing was cancelled.  you around?

K:  Not today.  I’m home sick.  Did I mention I never get sick?

B:  oh no! 

K:  I feel like I got hit with a load of bricks.  I knew it was a mistake babysitting for Rachel’s kid this weekend.  Oh, the perils of being a godfather.

B:  do you need anything?  my afternoon is free now, so i could skip out of work and come over.

K:  Oh, no way!  I don’t want you to see me like this.  I’m wearing black yoga pants and a black long-sleeved shirt.  The only thing worse would be all white.

B:  you’re sick.  besides, i’m sure you look adorable.

K:  I look like a mime.  And I don’t want you to get sick.

B:  don’t worry about it.  i never get sick.

K:  That’s my line.  
K:  I really want to say yes, but honestly, I don’t want to talk about Thursday night.  I feel awful enough right now.

Ouch.  That stung, but Blaine quickly shook it off.

B:  no processing, no problem.  matzo ball soup?

K:  Oh dear god please yes.

_1:00 PM._

Blaine took a couple of deep breaths and then knocked on Kurt’s door.  (Technically, it was Kurt and Jack’s door, but he wasn’t going to dwell on that just now.)  When Kurt opened the door, he apologized, “I’m sorry it took me so long.  [Schlesinger’s](http://www.schlesingersdeli.com/) was a madhouse.”

“You are my hero,” Kurt said, making grabby hands for the deli bag.”

“Uh uh, just point me to the kitchen and lay back down in your little nest over there, sicky.  You look like you’re going to fall over,” Blaine said, gesturing towards the couch, where what looked to be a king-sized white down comforter lay amidst a cloud of fluffy white bed pillows.  Decorative couch pillows were strewn on the floor. Kurt pouted, but showed Blaine the kitchen, and after Blaine gave Kurt a stern, “Go,” and a hard look, he relented and padded back to the couch.

Blaine dug around until he found what he wanted, and returned to the living room with a tray laden with a piping hot bowl of matzo ball soup and a cup of herbal tea.  Kurt pulled into a pretty pathetic attempt at sitting up that ended up more of a slouch, but it was good enough.  “Fluids.  Get to it,” Blaine said, laying the tray in Kurt’s lap.  “What are we watching?”

“A marathon of ‘Be Good Johnny Weir’ on Logo.  You can change the channel if you want,” Kurt said, offering Blaine the remote.

“Nope, this is perfect,” Blaine said with an honest smile, and settled in next to Kurt.

Kurt moaned around his first spoonful of soup, and it sent a tingle all the way up Blaine’s spine.  “Good?”

“The best.”  Kurt turned to Blaine, “Thank you so much.  No one’s ever brought me soup before.” 

“Well, that is absolutely absurd,” Blaine frowned, startling himself with the bitterness in his voice, and wondering why he suddenly felt protective of Kurt.

When Kurt finished his soup, Blaine carried the tray back to the kitchen against Kurt’s protests, and washed both the soup bowl and the other dishes that were in the sink. 

When he returned, Kurt was practically hidden inside a blanket cocoon, and said in a small voice, “You don’t have to stay.” 

“But you want me to, right?  It’s awful being alone when you’re sick.”

There was a tiny pause, and then Kurt nodded pathetically and lifted the comforter up on one side, inviting Blaine to join him. 

Half an hour later, Kurt was fully slumped into Blaine’s side, his breathing evened out to a sleepy pace.  Blaine turned, sliding one leg behind Kurt, and then he wrapped an arm around Kurt’s middle, pulling him gently back against his chest as he leaned back on the pillows on the side of the couch. “Is this okay?” he whispered, and Kurt softly murmured, “It’s perfect,” turning his head into the crook of Blaine’s neck.  Blaine reached up with his free hand and ran his fingers through Kurt’s mussed hair, gently massaging Kurt’s scalp as he drifted off to sleep.

**Tuesday.**

_5:12 PM._

B:  how are you feeling?

K:  Physically?  I’m feeling much better.

B:  we need to talk.

K:  I know.

B:  i’m coming to pick you up and take you for a drive, ok?

K:  Ok.

_5:40 PM._

Blaine pulled into one of the little parking lots by the river on [Kelly Drive](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kelly_Drive).  It was bitterly cold, but he knew that wasn’t the reason Kurt was curled in on himself, hugging his legs to his chest.

For a while, neither of them said anything, while an obscure [song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fe46bUUnWVQ) soared out of the car speakers:  “In the space between what’s wrong and right; You will find me waiting for you; All your fortresses go down in the night; To the dawn I’ll see you through; Cause I know, that you know; You’re all over me now; And it’s clear, it will show; Your curtains will close; But if your heart is cold, my sheets are warm;  I will shelter you through the storm; I will shelter you all through the storm.” 

He steeled himself and turned, reaching out with both hands and tugging gently at Kurt’s.  Kurt let his legs fall to the floor and turned around to face him.  Blaine ran his thumb back and forth across Kurt’s knuckles and looked into his eyes, getting lost for a long moment in the blue.  He looked down at their hands and cleared his throat.

“Kurt.  So, yesterday.  When I held you in my arms.  While you fell in and out of sleep.  All afternoon into evening. Running my fingers through your hair. Breathing in the scent of your skin.  It was...”

Blaine closed his eyes and took a long, steadying breath.  “It was the best day I’ve had in years.  I felt so – so close.  To you.”  Blaine looked up and searched Kurt’s eyes.  “Please.  Kurt, tell me you were there, too.”

“I-” Kurt choked, and pulled his hands from Blaine’s.  He curled up on himself again, wrapping his arms around himself, and tears streamed down his face.  “I can’t do this.  Take me home, Blaine.”

“Ok.  Ok.”

**Friday.**

_10:00 PM._

Santana had convinced Blaine that a night out bar-hopping in the [Gayborhood ](http://www.phillypride.org/gayborhood.php)would do him good.  They had started at [Woody’s](http://www.woodysbar.com/) for happy hour after work, then moved on to [Knock ](http://www.knockphilly.com/)for a decadent dinner, and for the last half hour they’d been at the [piano bar](http://www.tavernoncamac.com/#!piano-bar/c17dh) at [Tavern on Camac](http://www.tavernoncamac.com/), swinging back a couple of shots to reinvigorate their earlier buzz.

The piano player started in on  _Tiny Dancer_ , a real crowd-pleaser, and Blaine was humming along, enjoying his silly light-headedness from too much alcohol.  Santana was flirting with a cute girl standing next to her at the back bar, and Blaine was thinking about what song he might like to sing.

The crowd in the piano bar was thinning out as people went up to dance at the [Ascend Nightclub](http://www.tavernoncamac.com/#!acend/c66t) on the second floor, and that’s when Blaine noticed Kurt and Jack were there, less than ten feet away from him, arguing by the staircase.  He could just make out Jack’s raised, cutting voice shouting over the music, “I love you, Kurt, but I don’t feel like sitting around down here with a bunch of queens, waiting for you to belt out another show tune!  I’ve heard you sing a thousand times.  Do what you want, but I’m going upstairs to dance.”  Without waiting for a response, Jack was moving up the stairs, and Kurt was throwing his hands up in the air and twirling around, and that’s when his eyes landed on Blaine.  They locked eyes for a moment before Kurt looked away.  Kurt didn’t look particularly surprised to see him, just a little embarrassed, maybe.

Kurt strode purposefully to the piano, writing a song down on one of the slips of paper and laying it next to the piano player, who was on the final chords of  _Tiny Dancer_.  The pianist glanced at the note, clicked a few buttons on his iPad that sat in place of sheet music on the piano, and with a smile and a nod, handed Kurt a mic.

As the introductory chords were played, Kurt spoke to his audience, “I once tried to convince my high school glee club to sing a Joan Armatrading medley, to no avail.  But even though I’m a far cry from a black, British lesbian, I hope you all won’t mind indulging me for a couple of minutes.”  Kurt grinned at the smattering of giggles, but then his expression turned serious as he closed his eyes for a long moment, and then opened them and locked eyes with Blaine as he began to sing. 

“I’m not the sort of person who falls in and quickly out of love, but to you I gave my affection right from the start.  I have a lover, who loves me.  How could I break such a heart?  Yet still you get my attention...  Why do you come here when you know I’ve got troubles enough?  Why do you call me when you know I can’t answer the phone?  Make me lie, and I don’t want to.  And make someone else some kind of an unknowing fool.  You make me stay when I should not.  Are you so strong, or is all [the weakness in me](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4MJVonVOGOA)?  Why do you come here and pretend to be just passing by?  When I mean to see you, and I mean to hold you tightly.”

Blaine had guessed right; Kurt’s voice was incredibly beautiful, and he was spellbound.

“Feeling guilty.  Worried.  Waking from tormented sleep.  This old love has me bound, but the new love cuts deep.  If I choose now, I’ll lose out.  One of you has to fall.  And I need you, and you...”

Blaine found himself trembling as Kurt reached the final chorus, and unsurprised when he felt Santana slide her hand into his.  She leaned in close to his ear and whispered, “Ok, I understand.”

**Monday.**

_10:00 AM._

K:  Can you meet me in the attorney lounge after the courthouse closes?  Around 5:30? 

B:  ok.

At 5:25, Blaine keyed in to the attorney lounge to find Kurt already there, pacing in the middle of the room.  He walked over to stand in front of him, itching to reach out to hug him, or just hold his hand, or just anything.

“Look, this can’t...” Kurt started.

“Ever be anything, I know,” Blaine finished.

“We’re not just friends,” Kurt admitted.

“We’ve never been just friends,” Blaine agreed.

“I just have to...  I have to walk away from this.”

Blaine nodded gently and whispered, “I know,” but continued to hold Kurt’s gaze as the moment stretched out before them.

“One of us has to leave, Kurt.” 

“Yeah,” Kurt breathed out.  And then, his hands were on Blaine’s waist, and he was tugging Blaine into a hard, desperate kiss that quickly turned deeper, and Blaine’s hands found their way up around Kurt’s neck, running his fingers through thick hair, which he grasped, pulling tight as he squeezed his hands into fists, making Kurt pull back to gasp for breath before diving back in, kissing Blaine over and over, pulling him impossibly closer until their bodies were pressed hard together.  Then their kisses grew softer, and gentler, and when they finally parted Kurt looked so very sad.  Devastated.

“Will you be alright?” Blaine asked, stepping back a pace. 

“It’s just...” Kurt started.

“Painful, I know,” Blaine finished, feeling his eyes begin to sting with held-back tears. 

“So I-I’ll, I guess, I’ll...” Kurt stumbled.

“See you around?” Blaine offered.

Kurt sucked in a breath and straightened himself to full height, nodding once.  And then Blaine turned, pushed open the heavy door, and walked away.


	3. Part 3 of 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine are lawyers in Philadelphia who meet one night after a Mika concert.

 Hi folks!  I just wanted to thank you all for your awesome comments & kudos, and let you know that this story is now illustrated on my tumblr page:  <http://jenndesq.tumblr.com/post/73779558418/lawyers-get-people-off-summary-kurt-and-blaine> - Let me know what you think!

 

 

 

 

**_November._ **

**Sunday.**

B:  hi kurt, just texting to let you know i’m in front of judge parker tomorrow.

K:  Yeah, I know.  It’s ok.

B:  santana’s been swapping cases with me so i could give you some space, but since it’s an appeal from a master’s hearing that i litigated, and this is a nervous client, i really need to make the argument myself.

K:  Thank you, Blaine.  That’s so sweet that you’ve been doing that, but it’s really fine.  We can’t avoid each other forever.

B:  true.

K:  And it’ll be nice to see your face.  
K:  It’s been weeks.

B:  it’ll be four weeks tomorrow...  
B:  i guess i don’t need to tell you i miss you.

K:  I miss you, too.

B:  good.  
B:  wait no, i didn’t mean it like that!  
B:  it’s just...  
B:  i’m glad you’ve thought about me.

K:  I understand.  
K:  And of course I have.

B:  can i ask how you are?

K:  I’m nervous.

B:  why is that?

K:  Because before, I moved forward with you emotionally into a place that can’t develop.  
K:  And now I’m in this netherworld of wanting something that I can’t have, and not being comfortable with what we did have.  
K:  And I’m pretty sensitive, even though I may read as tough.

B:  i know.

K:  But I don’t want to pretend you don’t exist, either.

B:  well, i’m glad to hear that, at least.  :)  how about we just keep it simple?  acknowledge each other in public, but not spend time together alone?

K:  Ok.  I can do that.

B:  ok.  see you tomorrow.

K:  See you tomorrow.

 **Monday.**

_8:55 AM._

Blaine was standing with his client outside the waiting room of Courtroom B, reminding her that she didn’t have to speak today at all, unless the Judge directly asked her a question. 

“I know you’re nervous, but you really don’t have to be.  You did great testifying in front of the Master, and the father’s argument is a loser.  We can’t ever predict exactly how a Judge will rule, but I’m very confident about our position.  Now, it’s just oral arguments, so we’ll be standing the whole time, and it shouldn’t take more than fifteen minutes or so.  Try to remember to stand up straight, keep your hands out of your pockets, and call the Judge either Your Honor or Judge Parker, not Ma’am.  Ok?”

Blaine smiled encouragingly at his client’s nervous nod, and added, “It’ll be fine, honestly.”  He looked up when he heard the clack of high heels, and saw Judge Parker’s secretary walking down the hall towards Courtroom B’s chambers.

Blaine turned back to his client, “Judge Parker won’t take the bench until 9:30 at the earliest, so just go on in and have a seat, and I’ll be right back.”

As his client pushed open the door to the waiting room, Blaine glanced inside and saw it was lousy with suits.  It seemed like everyone had a lawyer this morning, which meant his case could be called as late as noon.

“Good morning, Counsel!  Long time no see.  They must be keeping you super, super busy over there,” Sugar called out to Blaine in her thick South Philly accent while she fumbled in her purse for her keys.

“And a good morning to you too, Sugar,” he replied.

“Come on in.  Kurt should be here any minute.”

Blaine felt his face flush realizing that the Judge and her staff had surely noticed he went from visiting Kurt in Chambers nearly every day to a full month of no appearances.

“Oh, I’m actually here for a case this morning,” Blaine said.  “Nervous client, so I’m going to sit and wait with her.”

“Oh, I know the type.  Do you want me to make sure you’re the first case to be called?”

Blaine nodded, relieved, “That would be great, thanks.  She’s shaking like a leaf.”

“Anything for you, Counsel.”

Blaine smiled and scurried back to the waiting room, running through his argument in his head. 

_9:35 AM._

“In conclusion, Your Honor, I respectfully submit to the Court that the appeal filed by Defendant’s counsel, and argued before you this morning, is wholly without merit.  As such, we request that Defendant’s appeal be denied, and that the Master’s recommendation be made a Final Order of this Court.  Thank you, Your Honor.”

“Thank you, Counsel.  After hearing arguments from both sides, Defendant’s appeal is denied, and the Master’s recommendation is hereby made a Final Order of Court, effective the date of filing of the original Complaint for support.  All parties are dismissed.”

As the Judge looked down at her next case file, Blaine glanced over to Kurt, who had been standing by the door behind the Judge that led to Chambers.  Seeing Kurt was barely suppressing a grin, Blaine winked.  Kurt eyes widened considerably and he looked utterly scandalized.

“Have a great rest of the day, Your Honor,” Blaine offered.

“You too, Counsel,” Judge Parker replied. 

Blaine nodded to Kurt and turned to lead his client out to the waiting room. 

 _12:00 PM._  

K:  Nice job this morning, Counselor.

B:  thanks.

K:  You “respectfully submit” to the Court, ey?  That’s pretty old fashioned.

B:  gentlemen always respectfully submit, didn’t you know?  it’s only polite.

K:  You’re terrible!  And you’ve got some serious chutzpah, winking at someone in a courtroom.

B:  oh come on, the judge wasn’t looking.

K:  Blaine Anderson, you are the only person who could get away with that.

B:  maybe.  ;)

K:  You’re incorrigible.

K:  Also, I hate that smarmy attorney.  And love that you kicked his ass in less than five minutes. 

B:  i do what i can.  
B:  hey, kurt?

K:  Yes? 

B:  it was nice to see you.

K:  You too.  
K:  Do you maybe want to get lunch?

B:  really?

K:  Really.

B:  of course i do.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
**_December._ ** ****

**Thursday.**

_9:45 PM.  ([Tavern On Camac](http://www.tavernoncamac.com/piano-bar/))_

“I’m so glad you came out tonight!” Blaine shouted over the voices of dozens of people singing _Roar_ along with the piano player.  “I’ve been trying to get you here for weeks!  You still haven’t heard me sing.”

“A travesty that will be corrected tonight!” Kurt shouted back.

As if on cue, the piano player stood up and said into his mic, “Ok, folks, it’s time for me to take a little break, but I believe we’ve got a volunteer to take over for a few minutes.  Blaine?”

Blaine smiled at a bemused Kurt, and then skipped over to take a seat at the piano.  He started playing the opening chords and leaned into the mic. 

“Let’s keep the Katy Perry going, what do you think, guys?”  There was a smattering of hoots and applause, and Blaine continued, “I’m going to slow this one down a bit, but I’m sure you’ll be able to join right in with me for the chorus!”

“You think I’m pretty, without any make-up on...”

Watching as Kurt recognized the song, Blaine was tickled by Kurt shaking his head and covering his mouth with both hands as if to hide his grin, but gosh did his smile reach right up to his eyes.

“My heart stops, when you look at me.  Just one touch.  Now baby I believe.  This is real, so take a chance and don’t ever look back, don’t ever look back...”

**Monday.**

_6:00 PM._

Blaine closed his umbrella and shook off the snow as he and Santana arrived at the annual holiday gathering of Family Court Judges, their staffs, and the attorneys who frequented their courtrooms.

Blaine hadn’t heard from Kurt since Thursday, and assumed he had been busy with Jack all weekend.  He was bracing himself for having to interact with Jack tonight, actually, and was determined as ever to be a perfect gentleman. 

Looking around for Kurt, he spotted Sugar waving at him with one hand and grabbing a glass of champagne off of a passing waiter’s tray with the other.

“She is such an unbelievable ditz,” Santana whispered.

“Be nice,” Blaine whispered back, leading her over.

“Hi, Blaine!  Hi, Santana!  Get yourselves some drinks!  I’ve had three already,” Sugar said, giggling into her champagne.

“So, is Kurt here yet?” Blaine asked, trying to sound casual and knowing that he was failing miserably.

“Oh, haven’t you talked to him?” Sugar asked, slurring just a little bit, “He didn’t come in today.  He and Jack broke up, and Judge P said he should just take a few days off, ya know?  He said he’ll be in tomorrow anyway, but, pffft not likely; we’re supposed to get like 10 inches!”

Blaine was shocked.  He stood stock-still in the middle of the party, bowled over by this news. 

He pulled out his phone, double-checking even though he knew he had no messages or missed calls, and when he felt Santana bump into him, he stared dumbly at her.

Santana leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.  “Stop thinking so much.  Go, Blaine.”

He nodded dazedly, and turned towards the doors. “Good luck,” she called after him as he rushed out to the street, making his way to his car.

Kurt didn’t answer until the sixth ring. 

“Sugar’s got a big mouth,” Kurt said, resignedly.

“Are you ok?”

“No.”

“Do you want me to come over to your place?”

“No, no.  _I_ don’t even want to be here.  I was thinking of going to my Dad’s, but I’m feeling... I don’t know.  I just don’t think it’s a great idea for me to drive.  And I certainly don’t want him driving here to get me in this weather.”

“I could drive you there.”

“No, I don’t want you driving in the snow either.”

“Well, I have to drive home anyway, silly.  Why don’t you let me pick you up and take you to my house?  I can make up the guest room for you.  Don’t say no, just please, let me be here for you, Kurt.  I insist.”

“Ok,” he said, sounding small and far away.

“We might get snowed in tomorrow.”

“I know, it’s ok.”

“Ok.  Pack a bag, and I’ll text you when I’m outside your place.”

Despite the circumstances, the half hour ride home was just beautiful.  The snow was falling light and fluffy; [Boathouse Row](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Boathouse_Row) was lit up bright, and Christmas music was playing quietly on the radio.  When Kurt had gotten in the car, Blaine had made sure it was warm enough for him, but they hadn’t spoken a word since.  Every once in a while Blaine glanced over to check on Kurt, but he seemed to be ok.  He didn’t look particularly upset, just pensive.  When they reached [Chestnut Hill](http://www.chestnuthillpa.com/), Blaine decided to drive up Germantown Avenue instead of taking the back way.  It was Stag & Doe night, which meant the shops were open late for holiday shoppers.  There was a live band playing on one corner, and even a Santa Claus giving out candy canes.  All of the street lamps had thick red ribbon wrapping up and around them, ending in big red bows right below each light.  Blaine smiled when he noticed Kurt was admiring the scene outside the window. 

“It’s lovely, Blaine,” Kurt spoke softly, “I’ve never been up here at night.”

“Would you like to get some hot chocolate and take a little walk on the Avenue before we head to my place?”

“I would love that,” he said, with a small smile, and then, “Blaine?  Thank you for coming to get me.” 

“It’s nothing.” 

“It’s not _nothing_.”

“Well, you’re welcome, then,” Blaine said, smiling at Kurt as he pulled into a parking spot and turned off the car.  He turned to him, serious, and said, “Let me be really clear about something.  I really, really care about you.  I want to be a good friend to you, so please, just tell me if there’s anything I can do.”

“I care about you too, Blaine.  You’re really special to me.  And I know... I mean, I think, that you want to be with me.  And, I think I want that, too.  But it might be a while before I’m ready.”

“Of course.  I don’t expect anything from you but friendship.  Honestly, I just want to be here for you.  I need to be.  And as far as wanting to be with you?  If you’re asking me to wait for you, Kurt, I will wait for you for as long as you need me to.”  In his head he thought, “I will wait for you forever.”

 **Tuesday.**  

 _8:00 AM._

Blaine turned off the alarm on his phone, climbed out of bed, and peered through his bedroom window curtains to find a sea of white.  He checked the City of Philadelphia website and, sure enough, everything was shut down from the storm.

He tiptoed downstairs and found Kurt still asleep on the couch.  Blaine had left him there last night when Kurt dozed off after their intense conversation, not having had the heart to wake him up to send him up to the guest room.  Blaine moved quietly to the kitchen to start the coffee, thinking about everything Kurt had said last night.

Kurt had spent the past weekend with his dad, it turns out, not Jack, and by the time he’d gone home on Sunday evening, he was ready to end his marriage.  His conversation with Jack had actually gone quite smoothly.  No tears were shed.  Kurt told him that he hadn’t been happy for a long time, and that he didn’t think he was happy either.  Jack conceded to this, and then they’d talked about how they’d grown apart, and that even though they had been in love once, that had long passed.  Now they were more roommates than lovers, or even friends.

It had been over a year and a half, Kurt confessed to Blaine, since they’d had sex, and even then, for several years prior it had only ever been inebriated encounters.  Jack admitted during their talk that he had always resented rearranging his entire life for Kurt to live closer to his dad, when he really never wanted to leave New York City.  Then he had packed a bag and told Kurt he would stay in a hotel for the week, and they could start figuring out what to do about separating their assets after they had some time apart to think about it separately.  It was all very matter-of-fact and businesslike. 

Kurt being upset, it turned out, was all centered around beating himself up for staying in an unhappy marriage for so long, and also feeling a bit sad that he _doesn’t_ feel sad about his marriage of six years ending.  Blaine hadn’t said much all night, but he did tell Kurt that he thought he was really brave for standing up for his own happiness.  He also told him how his own parents had stayed in their unhappy marriage until Blaine went off to college, and how he thought that his childhood would’ve been happier if they had just split up earlier.  At that point Kurt had started to cry, and when Blaine asked what was going on, he said, “I’ve always wanted children, but now I’m so glad Jack didn’t.”

Kurt had dissolved into sobs, and Blaine had hugged him close and said, “It’s never too late.”  Soon after, Kurt had fallen asleep, and Blaine had tucked a blanket up around him and gone up to his room.

Blaine was halfway through the Philadelphia Inquirer when Kurt stirred, blinking his eyes and yawning adorably.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.  Coffee?” Blaine offered. 

After the two of them feasted on the blueberry pancakes that they had made together, they went out to the garage for a pair of shovels.  Blaine tried to convince Kurt to stay inside and relax, but he said he wanted to get up and do something.

“Ok, but I’m going to shovel my neighbor Evelyn’s driveway and walk, too, so don’t feel like you have to stick it out with me the entire time!  She turns 87 next month, and I doubt her granddaughter will be able to get here to help her today.”

“That’s really sweet, Blaine.”

Blaine shrugged and handed Kurt a pair of warm gloves.

Halfway through digging out Evelyn’s car, she popped her head out of her front door.

“Blainey Bear!  Take a break from all that shoveling, and come on in with your handsome friend for some hot apple cider.”

If his face wasn’t already bright red from the cold, it sure was after his childhood nickname was revealed.

“I inherited my house from my grandmother,” Blaine explained as they walked up the freshly shoveled path. “She and Evie were really close, so I spent a lot of time with her growing up.  Oh, and, fair warning about the cider – she does not hold back on the rum.” 

Once inside, Evelyn settled the boys down in her living room with mugs of cider and a plate of homemade ginger snaps.  

“So, this is the famous Kurt, eh?  Well, darling, I thought you were exaggerating when you said he was stunning, but you were quite right.” 

“Oh my god, Evie, why do I tell you anything?” Blaine groaned, covering his face with his hands. 

Kurt giggled and offered, “Well, I’m very flattered, Miss Evelyn.  What else did Blaine say about me?”

“Call me Evie, dear.  And I’ve heard enough to know that I simply must hear this singing voice of yours!  You _will_ give us a song now Kurt, won’t you?  Indulge an old lady.”

“Only if Blaine will join me,” Kurt said, turning to him and raising an eyebrow in question.

“I know just the song,” Blaine said, walking over to sit at the piano.  He started playing, and soon Kurt’s voice rang out, “I really can’t stay...” “But baby, it’s cold outside.”

_4:00 PM._

Blaine was pleased to see Kurt and Evie hit it off famously, but once she started pulling out photo albums to show pictures of Blaine as a little boy, Blaine snuck out to finish the shoveling.

Now they were both showered and in sweats, and Blaine suggested a nap.  “My bed’s the most comfortable; why don’t I set up a movie for you in there, and I’ll take a nap in the guest room? 

“I’m not sleepy, just tired, and I’m not kicking you out of your own bed.  Why don’t we just watch one together?  I looked through your DVDs while you were in the shower, and there’s one I love that I haven’t seen since college... Moulin Rouge?”

Blaine grinned broadly, “My favorite.”

They started out sitting side-by-side on propped up pillows against the headboard, but during the course of the movie, Blaine had shifted so close that he was a bit in front of Kurt, leaning back against him with Kurt’s head hooked over his shoulder.

As Christian and Satine sang the reprise, Blaine rubbed at his teary eyes.

“Blaine, I...”

When Kurt didn’t finish, Blaine slowly twisted around in his arms, putting their faces inches apart. 

“You what?”

Kurt furrowed his brow, looking very serious, so Blaine turned fully around and settled on his knees, kneeling in front of Kurt and taking his hands.  He asked again, “What is it?” 

“Blaine, I – I love you.  I’m quite _in_ love with you, actually.  I’ve been trying not to be; I know it’s supposed to be too soon, but I can’t help it.” 

“Me too; I can’t help it either.  I love you, too.  I’ve been lovesick _miserable_ over you, Kurt.”  His mind momentarily flashed to angsty stream-of-consciousness poetry he’d scribbled out one sleepless night.

“I know it’s fast, but I – I feel like I’ve been waiting for you forever.  And I don’t want to wait anymore.”

“Oh, thank goodness.”  Blaine breathed out his relief and surged forward, wrapping his arms around Kurt and hugging him close. Kurt returned the hug fiercely for a moment, and then grabbed hold of Blaine’s hair, tugging gently until they separated enough that he could press their mouths together.

Blaine sighed happily against Kurt’s lips, his hands finding hips and squeezing tight, eliciting a gasp as he pulled him closer.  Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine’s curls and then trailed nails down his neck, sending shivers all the way down his body right through his toes.  Blaine pulled away to kiss down Kurt’s neck, and buried himself there, awash in the scents of his own shampoo and body wash and _Kurt_.

Blaine leaned back, reaching up to cup Kurt’s cheek, and asked, “Are you sure you’re ready for this?”  Kurt looked gorgeous, disheveled, and openly joyful as he nodded.  “I want you.  I am completely sure.  Are you?”  Blaine smiled and nodded before he moved back in and reattached their lips while reaching behind Kurt to sweep away some of the pillows and gently press him down on his back.

Once Kurt was laid out before him, Blaine leaned over and sealed their mouths together once again, suckling at the tongue thrust into his mouth.  He slid his hand down under Kurt’s pajama pants, cupping him through his boxer briefs.  Kurt moaned, pushing himself against Blaine’s hand and reaching for the hem of Blaine’s shirt, tugging until Blaine sat up and impatiently pulled it over his head.

As he was pulling off his shirt, Kurt wiggled out of his underwear and pajama pants and pulled his own shirt off, revealing gorgeous, pale, smooth skin, and a light dusting of hair on his belly leading down to where he was swollen thick and hard.  Seeing this, Blaine wasted no time divesting himself of the rest of his clothes, and just as soon as he was naked, Kurt reached for Blaine’s hands and tugged him back down onto the bed, guiding him onto his back and settling on top of him.

Blaine was edging on painfully hard already, and Kurt’s solid weight on top of him soothed the ache a bit.  Blaine was too far gone to concentrate on kissing Kurt, and before he knew what was happening, Kurt had moved down his body, sucking marks into the skin of his neck, his chest, and his belly, where Blaine was usually ticklish, but was now just aching.

“Fuck, Blaine, you’re so gorgeous,” Kurt breathed out.  “Perfect,” and then he sank his mouth down over his cock.

Blaine groaned, long and loud.  He reached down and latched onto Kurt’s shoulders, holding tight as Kurt sucked him softly.  Blaine was breathing heavily, muscles all through his body fluttering involuntarily as Kurt ran his lips up and down Blaine’s cock, sucking kisses on every inch of him before fully sinking back down around him, deeper than before.  Blaine threw his arms up over his head as Kurt held his cock in his throat, swallowing.  When Kurt pulled back and flicked his tongue over the tip, Blaine gasped and his hips arched up, and then Kurt returned to sucking, deeper and faster. 

“Wait,” Blaine gasped, “Don’t want to come yet.  Please.  Fuck me.  I want to come while you fuck me.”

“Lube and condoms?”

“That drawer there,” Blaine said, pointing, and then, “Kurt, are you clean?” 

“Yes, no doubt,” Kurt answered, rolling over to grab supplies and then returning to Blaine’s side.

“I am, too.  I want... If you want to Kurt, I want...”

“You want me to fuck you, bare?”

Blaine whimpered and nodded surely.

“Say it, Blaine.  Tell me what you want.”

“I want... I – I want you to come inside of me.”

“Yes,” Kurt growled, “I want that, too.” 

Locking eyes with Kurt, Blaine lifted his knees and shamelessly spread his legs for Kurt to move between them.  Kurt drizzled lube over his fingers before settling over Blaine’s body, holding himself up with one hand and reaching between Blaine’s legs, running his slippery fingers between his cheeks.  Kurt kissed him, licking across his lips, sucking them into his mouth while stroking his hole with two fingers in slow, tight circles.  Blaine felt his entire body clench and then relax fully until Kurt was able to slip both fingertips inside with no resistance.

“That’s right, just like that.  Stay open for me,” Kurt tenderly commanded as he pressed his fingers in deeper, kissing down Blaine’s neck before latching on, biting hard as he pushed his fingers all the way inside, and then soothing over the skin with his tongue before sucking hard on the same spot. 

“More, please more,” Blaine begged, and Kurt complied, adding a finger and working them slowly, pushing them in hard and dragging them out slow as Blaine scrabbled at Kurt’s biceps, digging in his fingertips hard enough to bruise.

Blaine grabbed for the bottle of lube and flicked open the cap. “Now, Kurt.  Please, I need you inside me, now.”

Kurt leaned back on his knees and held out his palm for Blaine, who squeezed out a good amount.  Blaine stilled, concentrating on breathing steadily as Kurt coated himself, and then moved forward, pressing against him.  Blaine took a deep breath, and as he breathed out, he felt himself open as Kurt inched inside him.

Blaine’s eyes rolled back with pleasure as Kurt moved agonizingly slowly, pausing now and again to let Blaine get used to the stretch.  Soon Kurt was fully buried inside of him, and Blaine lifted his legs and wrapped them around his torso, crossing his ankles behind him and pulling him in, encouraging him to grind into him deeper.

“You’re so good, sweetheart.  Taking me so well.” Kurt said, and Blaine preened at the pet name.  “So perfect; that’s it.”

Kurt pulled out slowly, and Blaine clenched on his thick cock as it dragged out, and then filled him back up.  “You’re so b-big, oh god.”  Kurt was slowly and steadily fucking him now, and Blaine sucked in breath through clenched teeth, digging his nails into Kurt’s back.  Kurt kept whispering encouragement, praising him steadily, and Blaine’s breathing turned to panting as Kurt fucked him a little faster.

Blaine faintly heard himself begging for more, harder, faster, and then Kurt reached up, placing his hands on Blaine’s arms and holding him down into the mattress, beginning to fuck him ferociously. 

“P-please t-touch me,” Blaine babbled, “Kurt, I – I need...”

“Shh, I’ve got you, baby.”  Kurt slid a hand between them to grasp his cock, and Blaine’s entire body convulsed in pleasure, straining and twisting.

“C – come inside me, Kurt, oh god.  Please. Make me yours.”

Kurt pushed in deep and held there, letting go inside his body, stroking him one, two, three times before Blaine cried out, spilling over his stomach and Kurt’s hand.

Shaking and panting as Kurt pulled out and curled up next to him, Blaine turned into his arms and kissed him gently.  Pulling back, Blaine saw his own feelings reflected back at him in Kurt’s eyes. 

“I love you, Kurt.”

“I love you, too.”

“Be mine?”

“I always have been.”

 

 

 

**EPILOGUE  
**

**_Two Years Later..._ **

****

“Kurt, honey, I’m home,” Blaine called out as he climbed the steps, “I stopped and picked up fresh flowers from Robertson’s and those cheesecake cupcakes you like from Bredenbeck’s.  Also, I don’t know what Dad and Carole sent us, but it’s wicked heavy.”

Blaine set down the enormous box at the top of the stairs, taking a moment to catch his breath and wipe his sweaty brow.

“Kurt, honey, I’m home,” he called out, “I don’t know what Dad and Carole sent us, but it’s wicked heavy.”

“Stunning.  The sound of him; his voice; the way he speaks,” Kurt's bright voice filtered out into the hallway from the door ahead.

“What?  You on the phone, babe?”  Blaine heaved the box up into his arms again and walked towards the back room.

“The look of him; the way he holds himself; his gait.  The feel of him; his hand on my hand; my hands in his hair; his breath on my cheek.”

Blaine stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes grew wide.

“The scent of him; his _[Play](http://www.givenchybeauty.com/product/play-eau-de-toilette-spray/fragrance-men-play)_.”

Blaine set the package down.

Kurt sidled into the hallway with a [moleskine](http://www.moleskine.com/en/collections/model/product/plain-soft-notebook-pocket) opened in his hands, reading, “To taste him!  To never taste is madness.  How this last sense aches; screams; rages to join the rest.  While he takes his leave of me.”

He turned the page and went on, “This thing between us, connecting us.  This doesn’t happen every day.  It’s rare, and precious, and we must pay attention to it.  Hold fast to it; trust in it.  Else swallow down the burning grief; the loss of what could be; what is.  None can stop this heartache coming; waves crashing against the shore.  Let them wash through me.  Keep moving so I don’t drown.  I can’t tread water forever.”

Kurt held the notebook out to a flushed Blaine, who took it with an embarrassed smile, and flipped a few pages further, clearing his throat and reading, “I know he’s frightened.  I long to tell him just to listen; hear me; know this.  I’ll wrap my arms and legs around you; I’ll be your life jacket; I’ll keep you safe.  Afloat.  Trust me.  Dive.  Dive with me, I’ll say.  Take my hand.  And when, or if, you do, we will live.”

“It stops there,” Kurt said.  “The rest of the pages are empty.  How come?”

“Why do you think, sweetheart?”

Kurt's grinned from ear to ear.  “Okay, come on, my brave little poet.  Let’s go finish clearing out the last of the office before we start bringing in the baby gifts," he said, gesturing to the pile of presents in the hallway from the shower this morning.

Blaine held out his hand, and when Kurt took it, he pulled him close for a sweet kiss before moving with him, hand-in-hand, towards the nursery and their future.


	4. Illustrated Version of Lawyers Get People Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** I am reposting this story, as it is now illustrated on my tumblr page - http://jenndesq.tumblr.com/post/73779558418/lawyers-get-people-off-summary-kurt-and-blaine Let me know what you think! **

**** I am reposting this story, as it is now illustrated on my tumblr page -<http://jenndesq.tumblr.com/post/73779558418/lawyers-get-people-off-summary-kurt-and-blaine> Let me know what you think! ****


	5. Los abogados saben de sexo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The incredibly awesome Berni (mbernip on tumblr) asked if she could translate this fic into Spanish, and I am SO EXCITED to share it with you!!!!!! Please go and tell her how awesome she is on tumblr!!
> 
> Rating (de toda la fic, no necesariamente de cada parte): NC-17  
> Descripción: Kurt y Blaine son abogados y viven en Filadelfia. Se conocen una noche después de ir a un concierto de Mika.  
> Advertencias (de toda la fic, no necesariamente de cada parte): infidelidad, angustia, sexteo, sexo por teléfono, consumo de alcohol y marihuana.  
> Agradezco profundamente a missbeizy y a amelodysosweet por su inmensa y generosa ayuda y por su apoyo.  
> Nota de la traductora: Agradezco a Pulita por su gran colaboración. Su opinión y sugerencias fueron fundamentales y estoy sumamente agradecida por ayudarme una y otra vez. Y agradezco a jenndesq por permitirme traducir su fic. Espero que los lectores hispanohablantes disfruten esta hermosa historia.

 

> Rating (de toda la fic, no necesariamente de cada parte): NC-17  
>  Descripción: Kurt y Blaine son abogados y viven en Filadelfia. Se conocen una noche después de ir a un concierto de Mika.  
>  Advertencias (de toda la fic, no necesariamente de cada parte): infidelidad, angustia, sexteo, sexo por teléfono, consumo de alcohol y marihuana.  
>  Agradezco profundamente a  _missbeizy_  y a  _amelodysosweet_  por su inmensa y generosa ayuda y por su apoyo.  
>  Nota de la traductora: Agradezco a  _Pulita_  por su gran colaboración. Su opinión y sugerencias fueron fundamentales y estoy sumamente agradecida por ayudarme una y otra vez. Y agradezco a  _jenndesq_ por permitirme traducir su fic. Espero que los lectores hispanohablantes disfruten esta hermosa historia.

**PARTE 1.**

**__ **

 

**_Julio._ **

_11:00 PM. (Electric Factory)_

A medida que la multitud se dirigía lentamente hacia la salida, Blaine no dejaba de dar saltitos y de apretar fuerte la mano de Santana. 

-¡Eso estuvo increíble! ¡No puedo creer lo que era ese disfraz de astronauta! Y tampoco puedo creer que él se sacó todo lo que tenía puesto excepto por esos bóxers blancos diminutos.  En serio, Santana, éste fue el mejor regalo de mi cumpleaños número 30 –dijo Blaine.

El gran entusiasmo de Blaine no hizo más que ponerle a Santana una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-Fue un show impresionante. Me encantaron los bailarines en la canción  _Big Girl_. O sea, guau, por lo general no es lo que me… ¿Blaine? Holaaa, Tierra llamando a Blaine –dijo Santana.

Blaine había dejado de caminar y se había quedado casi quieto. Pero después movió el cuello hacia arriba para poder pispiar por encima de la gente que estaba delante de ellos. Volvió a hablar cuando Santana le dio una palmada en el brazo. 

-Ups, ¡perdón! ¿Ves a esos dos chicos allá, los que están esperando a que cambie la luz del semáforo? Conozco al de la izquierda. Quiero decir, no lo conozco, pero creo que es abogado. Lo veo todo el tiempo en el Juzgado de familia. Es tan hermoso, dios… –suspiró Blaine.

-¿No te refieres al chico de la derecha, el que es musculoso, alto e increíblemente hermoso? En serio, ese chico podría ser modelo. Si me gustaran los penes, ya estaría encima de él.

-No tiene nada especial –dijo Blaine, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Los quieres saludar? O sea, un segundo más y va a ser raro si no los saludas.

Blaine se decidió, agarró a Santana de la mano y la llevó hacia ellos. Cuando llegaron adonde estaban los chicos, Blaine soltó la mano de Santana y tocó el brazo del chico que estaba a la izquierda.

-Hola, disculpa, pero ¿no te conozco? –preguntó Blaine.

El chico se dio vuelta, un poco sorprendido. Pero enseguida reconoció a Blaine y le regaló una gran sonrisa.

-¡Ah, sí! Te he visto en el Juzgado de familia, ¿no? 

Blaine asintió con la cabeza y el chico dijo:

-Soy Kurt Hummel. Trabajo para la Jueza Parker.

-Ah, claro. Yo soy Blaine Anderson, trabajo en Servicios legales –dijo, sonriendo como un tonto.

Kurt señaló al hombre que estaba al lado de él.

-Éste es mi esposo. Se llama Jack –dijo Kurt. Jack apenas sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Se lo veía aburrido.

Oh.

-Un placer, Jack –dijo Blaine, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para esconder su decepción.

Jack asintió de nuevo y sonrió falsamente una vez más. Después, tomó la mano de Kurt y señaló con la cabeza hacia la dirección de donde habían venido. Blaine se preguntó si Jack era mudo o simplemente muy maleducado.

-Nos tenemos que ir, pero deberíamos juntarnos a almorzar algún día –dijo Kurt, mientras cruzaba la calle. Jack prácticamente lo estaba arrastrando–. ¡Te llamo a la oficina!

Blaine lo saludó con la mano y se dio vuelta para ver a Santana, quien se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-¿A lo mejor puedes salvar esta situación con un trío? 

-Por Dios, Santana. No todo tiene que ver con el sexo. Parece… simpático.

-Seguro.

**_Agosto_ **

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
De: Kurt Hummel   
Para: Blaine Anderson   
Asunto: Almuerzo

Juntémonos a almorzar.

KH

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
De: Blaine Anderson   
Para: Kurt Hummel   
Asunto: Re: Almuerzo

oh wow, me encantaría, kurt, pero esta semana estoy muy ocupado. ¿quizás la semana que viene?

blaine

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
De: Kurt Hummel   
Para: Blaine Anderson   
Asunto: Re: Almuerzo

Ok, te tomo la palabra.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
De: Blaine Anderson   
Para: Kurt Hummel   
Asunto: Re: Almuerzo

muy bien ;)

dicho sea de paso, ¿qué te pareció esta mañana ese cliente mío homofóbico? no me lo vi venir; pensarías que se dio cuenta de que contrató a un abogado gay; o sea, no es que lo trato de ocultar. y adoro a la jueza parker. “mi papá dice cosas malas sobre mi mamá y usa feos nombre para referirse a ella”. “¿qué nombres usa?” “no quiero decirlo, es una mala palabra”. “¿puedes decirme la primera letra?” “g” “¿g? me parece que me vas a tener que ayudar un poco más, corazón…” fue taaan paciente.

p.d.: es muy triste ver que todavía hay chicos que creen que “gay” es una mala palabra.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
De: Kurt Hummel   
Para: Blaine Anderson   
Asunto: Re: Almuerzo

**¡Ya sé! Me impresionó lo bien que manejaste la situación. Con mucha finura.**

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
De: Blaine Anderson   
Para: Kurt Hummel   
Asunto: Re: Almuerzo

**ay, basta. me vas a hacer sonrojar.**

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
De: Kurt Hummel   
Para: Blaine Anderson   
Asunto: Re: Almuerzo

;)

**_Septiembre_ **

**Viernes**

1:00 PM. (Café Green Eggs)

 

Blaine movía los dedos por afuera del vaso de agua y hacía dibujos con la condensación que se había formado en el vaso. Después respiró hondo varias veces. 

-Quédate tranquilo –se dijo a sí mismo, mientras acomodaba el tenedor y el cuchillo sobre la servilleta, aunque en realidad estaba todo perfecto–. Es solamente un almuerzo. 

Estaba jugueteando con su moño cuando alzó la vista de nuevo y vio a Kurt, que entraba rápido al café. Blaine lo saludó con la mano y sonrió. Se resistió a levantarse y arrimarle la silla a Kurt. 

-Esto no es una cita –se retó Blaine a sí mismo en silencio–. Deja de pensar en ridiculeces.

-Perdón que llegué tarde. La Jueza Parker quiso que revisara de nuevo con ella la lista de esta tarde –dijo Kurt mientras se sentaba en la silla y se quitaba la bufanda finita que tenía puesta. Hacía bastante calor en Filadelfia, sobre todo considerando que ya era septiembre–. En otras palabras, la Jueza quería asegurarse de terminar rápido con los casos para poder irse a eso de las 3:00 hoy –Kurt dio vuelta los ojos y se encogió de hombros, pero sin mala intención–. Debe estar bueno eso, ¿no? En cambio, yo me tengo que quedar hasta las 5:00, preparando los casos para el lunes.

-Bueno, cuando tú seas juez, vas a tener un brillante secretario que te ayude con todos los casos y tú serás el que se vaya antes para empezar temprano el fin de semana –dijo Blaine.

Kurt se rió.

-¿Yo? No, gracias. No podría usar esa toga aburrida todos los días. Además, no tengo suficiente paciencia como para soportar tanta frustración. Tú, en cambio, que te ocupas todos los días de esa locura de Servicios legales gratis… creo que tú tienes más madera para ser juez.

-¿Yo? Nah. A mí me interesan más las mediaciones y las negociaciones. O sea, ayudar a los padres a dejar de lado su enojo y rencor y también ayudarlos a tomar las mejores decisiones para sus hijos, de manera que todos se sientan cómodos. Esa es la parte más satisfactoria de este trabajo para mí. Los jueces no tienen tiempo para tranquilizar o conformar a todos. Y además no tengo un pelo de autoritario.

Kurt le sonrió a Blaine con satisfacción y dijo:

-No sé, Blaine, siempre se te ve con mucha confianza en mi sala de juzgado.

-Bueno, es más actuación que otra cosa –admitió Blaine con una sonrisa y después se dio cuenta de algo–. ¿Entonces me has visto? O sea, sé que a veces entras y sales de la sala, pero…

-Claro que te he visto –dijo Kurt, haciendo un gesto indiferente con la mano–. Todos saben que Blaine Anderson da muy buenos argumentos orales –agregó con un guiño.

Blaine se rió, ¡se rió! Y después se sirvió agua. Se sentía contento y un poco tímido. Tomó un gran sorbo de agua y cuando miró a Kurt, vio que estaba sonriendo.

-Bueno, de igual manera, nunca podría postularme para ser juez. Hoy en día con internet, todo se encuentra demasiado fácil.

-Guau, ¿en serio? Qué escandaloso –dijo Kurt. Después apoyó el codo en la mesa y el mentón en la mano–. Cuéntame todo. 

-Tengo que mantener un poco el misterio, Kurt, si no te vas a aburrir de mí y te vas a buscar a alguien más joven –dijo Blaine con una expresión inocente, citando  _Camp_.

-Sabes que te voy a googlear apenas te vayas, ¿no?

Blaine gruñó.

-¿Así que eres artista? –dijo Kurt, dejándolo tranquilo por un momento–. Cuéntame más sobre eso. Seguro que eras el chico que conseguía el papel principal en todas las obras en la secundaria, ¿no?

-Bueno…

3:00 PM.

Blaine miró con frustración su celular, que estaba prendido y listo para mandar un mensaje de texto. Hacía una hora que él y Kurt se habían despedido y desde entonces Blaine había escrito y después borrado seis mensajes. Hasta ahora había logrado contenerse y no le había mandado nada a Kurt.Estaba totalmente fascinado por Kurt, con quien tenía mucho en común: en la secundaria, los clubes glee y de teatro y en la universidad, los derechos y defensa de la comunidad gay. Esto último había llevado a que ambos se interesaran por la abogacía. Pero por mucho que a Kurt le gustara coquetear, el hecho era que llevaba un anillo en su dedo anular. Y estar casado significa algo. ¿No es cierto? Así es. Blaine se dijo a sí mismo que no iniciaría conversaciones por medio de textos y decidió que no coquetería más con Kurt, a no ser que él le diera alguna indicación que demostrara que ya no estaba más en pareja.

Blaine estaba distraído pensando en todo eso, por lo que se sorprendió cuando su celular empezó a vibrar.

K: Mi jueza se fue de compras a la tienda Ross. Una decisión imperdonable. Y el hecho de que yo me tenga que quedar acá es un misterio.

B: y una injusticia, kurt. ¿tomo mi capa de superhéroe? 

K: ¿Así me vienes a rescatar? ;)

B: por supuesto.

Bueno, está bien. Quizás no pasaba nada si coqueteaba un poquito. 

5:00 PM.

K: Al fin me puedo ir de acá, aleluya. ¿Cuándo vas a estar en el juzgado de nuevo?

B: yo también estaba pensando en irme ya. a ver, el lunes a la mañana tengo una conferencia sobre manutención infantil.

B: ¿qué vas a hacer este fin de semana? mis amigos y yo vamos a jugar bingo gay mañana a la noche (pregunta: ¿qué es mejor que ver a  _drag queens_  en patines? respuesta: nada) y después vamos a ir al bar tavern on camac. 

K: ¿Este fin de semana? Este fin de semana tengo la décimo quinta reunión de la secundaria.

K: Fui a un colegio católico. No hago más que “olvidarme” de eso. Rachel, mi mejor amiga de la secundaria, va a venir desde Nueva York y quiere que vaya con ella, porque le da miedo ir sola. Que Dios me ayude.

K: Sin doble sentido.

K: Y no, no soy católico (y Rachel es judía. Es una larga historia), pero cuando me tuve que ir de la escuela pública en donde estudiaba debido a un idiota homofóbico, el colegio católico era menos caro que otros colegio privados de Nueva Jersey.

B: guau, qué mal. bueno, el año pasado fui con una amiga a su décima reunión de la secundaria. su esposo se quedó en casa con los hijos. ¡estuvo divertido!

B: pero no era mi escuela… ni era un colegio católico (me imagino que tu reunión no va a tener bar abierto, ¿no?)

K: No. Y vamos a dejar a nuestras respectivos esposos en casa también. Creo que estoy bloqueando de mi mente la reunión hasta mañana a la noche. Tengo que ver qué diablos me voy a poner…

B: quizás te tendrías que poner un uniforme de mujer de colegio católico. a ti te gusta la tela escocesa (sí, vi tu funda del celular).

K: ¡Blaine!

B: ¡es un chiste! (más o menos. de verdad creo que te verías genial usando un kilt). pero bueno, seguro que te puedes poner lo que sea. la mayoría de la gente va a ir en jeans.

K: ¡Nada de faldas escocesas! A lo mejor para Halloween. Pero lo que sí  me voy a poner seguro van a ser unos jeans bien apretados. 

B: ¡ok, ahora eres tú el que está provocando!

K: ;)

K: Ok, ok, ya me voy a casa. ¡Pórtate bien este fin de semana!

B: ¡¡tú también!! que te diviertas en la reunión.

K: Voy a tratar. Ojalá que el estar ahí no me traiga malos recuerdos de la adolescencia. 

B: acuérdate de que ahora eres un abogado importante ;)

K: Ok, entrenador, voy a tener eso en cuenta.

Sábado.

8:00 PM. ( _BINGO_  gay)

 

K: Mátame.

B: lo estás pasando súper bien, ¿eh?

K: Todo el mundo en este lugar es horrible y hay una chica que quiere salir conmigo. Me está diciendo que los comerciales de All-State “con el chico negro” dejan en claro el estado de la situación económica actual. Esto es un infierno.

K: Qué manera de desperdiciar un buen atuendo.

B: guau, un horror. ¿qué te pusiste al final?

Kurt: Una falda escocesa, una camisa anudada que deja la panza al descubierto y botas altas hasta la rodilla.

Kurt: Es una broma. Jeans apretados, camisa negra ajustada y botas.

B: ¡kurt!

B: eso solo hubiera sido mejor si me lo decías al oído en vez de mandármelo por mensaje de texto ;)

K: ¡Nos vas a meter en problemas!

B: ¿¡yo?!

B: Tú eres el que está describiendo esos pecaminosos atuendos.  


K: es verdad ;)

-Tierra llamando a Blaine –dijo Santana, chasqueando los dedos en frente de Blaine–. ¡Súbete a la mesa!

-¿Qu… qué? –Balbuceó Blaine, mientras miraba a su alrededor y veía que todas las personas lo estaban observando.

Una  _drag queen_ , que tenía puesta una enorme peluca rosada y medias del mismo color, patinó hacia donde estaba Blaine:

-Salieron la letra O y los números 69 y ¡túuuu te olvidaste de pararte y de fingir un orgasmo! ¡Súbete a la mesa, cariño, y diviértenos un rato!

-Ay mierda –dijo Blaine.

11:30 PM. (Bar  _Tavern On Camac_ )

 

B: ¿sobreviviste?

K: Apenas. En serio lo digo.

B: ¿ven a divertirte conmigo?

K: Estoy en la casa de mi papá en Nueva Jersey.

B: bueno, no estás muy lejos. ¡¡ven a cantar conmigooo!! :) 

K: ¡Ja! ¿Qué tal está Tavern?

B: acalorado, sudoroso, atestadooo de gente y hay muuuucho alcohol… ¡además, el chico que está tocando el piano es muy bueno! está tocando canciones de disney en este momento. kuuurt, quiero ser parteeee de tu muuuundo.

K: Uy, Dios. ¡Eres un desastre! ¿La Sirenita? ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo sabes que todavía canto?

B: porque tu voz es taaan linda, kurt, y estaría taaan mal si ya no cantaras. por favor, dime que cantas, kurt. kuuurt. por favor.

K: Bueno, ya que dijiste “por favor”.

B: necesito escucharte cantar.

K: Ya veremos ;)

B: ¡kuuuuurttt, ven a cantarrr!

Domingo.

9:00 AM.

 

Blaine se despertó y se frotó los ojos, antes de tratar de abrirlos un poquito para ver cuánto le iba a doler abrirlos por completo.

No estaba tan mal, pero sin duda tenía resaca. Estiró el brazo hasta la mesita de luz y tomó una botella de agua. Se felicitó a sí mismo por haberla puesto ahí anoche antes de quedarse dormido. Después de tomar unos sorbos, tapó la botella, se la apoyó en la nuca y agarró el teléfono.

Se sintió un poco avergonzado al leer los mensajes de texto que le había mandado a Kurt la noche anterior, básicamente rogándole que fuera al bar. Sacudió la cabeza hasta que se dio cuenta de que hacer eso era una mala idea. Estaba mareado, así que se tapó por completo con las sábanas y siguió durmiendo.

3:00 PM.

K: ¿Quieres visitarme mañana a la mañana en la oficina de la jueza, después de tu conferencia sobre manutención infantil?

K: Lamentablemente no va a haber atuendos provocativos ahí, solo ropa de trabajo aburrida.

K: A no ser que cuentes la toga de la jueza, pero probablemente ella la tenga puesta.

B: sí, claro que te quiero visitar, tu ropa de trabajo no tiene nada de aburrida y la toga cuenta, sin dudas :) la conferencia es a las 9:00. te mando un mensaje cuando termine.

K: Buenísimo. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te divertiste anoche?

B: las  _drag queens_  en patines estuvieron espectaculares y además me encontré con algunos amigos de la universidad en tavern. y ya casi me recuperé por completo de la horrible resaca que me dio. ¿tú te divertiste un poco al menos?

K: Aw, pobrecito :( Yo diría que mi noche estuvo más que nada aburrida, pero fui a acompañar a Rachel, así que está bien. No sé qué podría haber ayudado, salvo quizás mucho alcohol y un cambio total de la gente que estaba ahí: más chicos atractivos y menos personas que viven en los suburbios y que no son para nada interesantes.

B: ¡ja! bueno, por lo general, estar bebido hace que esas situaciones incómodas sean un poco más llevaderas. Lubricante social, así lo llaman.

K: Claro, pero anoche no se lubricó nada. Todo lo que tuvo que ver con esa reunión fue doloroso y no lo digo en el buen sentido de la palabra ;)

K: Igual no importa. Me voy a ir a recuperar con una siesta y una ducha.

B: las siestas y las duchas son placenteras, pero yo siempre prefiero darme un baño después de pasar por una situación dolorosa. 

K: Estaba a punto de aclarar que probablemente me iba a dar un baño en vez de una ducha, pero no quería escribir de más.

B: escribir de más está perfecto si es sobre ti y el hecho de que estás caliente, mojado y desnudo.

K: ¡Qué boca sucia! Ya veo que te voy a tener que controlar de cerca.

B: creo que me va a gustar que me controles de cerca.

B: además, tú también tienes una boca bastante sucia. 

K: ¿Yo? Nah, yo soy tan puro como la nieve, te lo aseguro.

B: estás cruzando los dedos.

K: De las manos y de los pies.

B: por supuesto.

Lunes.

8:48 AM.

Blaine, que estaba todo sudado porque tenía puesto un abrigo demasiado grueso, introducía con una mano los números de la alarma para entrar al salón de los abogados y, con la otra, sostenía el paraguas mojado y el portafolio. Encima, el celular, que estaba en el bolsillo, no dejaba de sonar.

Antes de que Blaine terminara de introducir el último número, se abrió la puerta y una abogada pelirroja con mucho cabello rizado y de corta estatura, que llevaba puestas una camisa con hombreras y una falda naranja poco halagadoras, saludó a Blaine con un “¡feliz lunes!” Ella se hizo a un lado para que Blaine pudiera entrar y la puerta bien pesada se cerró con un golpe fuerte.

Al ver que estaba solo, Blaine tiró el portafolio sobre el sofá y se sacó el abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero, junto con el paraguas, para que se secaran. Después de mirarse en el espejo para ver cómo tenía el pelo, buscó su celular, que ya estaba sonando de nuevo, y contestó la llamada.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Santana?

9:17 AM.

_B: ¡parezco una rata mojada!_

K: Yo también, este clima es una locura. Es septiembre, Blaine, y estoy sudando. Odio sudar.

K: ¿En qué salón estás?

B: bueno, estaba en la unidad de soporte, pero ni la parte opositora ni el consejo opositor han llegado todavía y uno de mis colegas está atrasado porque se cayó un árbol en las vías del tren, así que voy a cuidar a su cliente en el salón c.

K: Qué buen gesto de tu parte.

K: Por cierto, hay un litigante de lo más vulgar peleándose en mi pasillo.

B: días lluviosos y lunes…

9:31 AM.

_K: Acabo de pasar por el salón C y no te vi._

_B: a lo mejor no me reconociste por el look de rata mojada que llevo en vez de mi habitual apariencia más elegante._

_B: o puede ser porque estaba en la unidad de soporte :) llegamos a un acuerdo, así que ya terminé y estoy yendo al salón de abogados… o adonde estás tú… ¿estás en la oficina de la jueza?_

K: Ven a verme a mi sala. La jueza P. no llegó todavía. Increíble.

Blaine pasó por la sala de espera del salón B, sonriendo y saludando educadamente a los abogados y a los litigantes que estaban en la sala. Siguió de largo hacia la puerta. El salón estaba lleno de gente malhumorada y de paraguas mojados; y Blaine no quería que algún abogado se le pusiera a hablar en ese momento. Se escabulló por la puerta y luego la cerró.

-Hola, señor –dijo Kurt, por detrás de una pila de expedientes que estaban al lado del sillón de la jueza.

 

Blaine no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja. 

-Hola a ti. ¿Cómo estás en esta hermosa mañana? –dijo en chiste. Se sentó en la mesa, del lado donde se sientan los demandantes, y se estiró hacia atrás. Los pies le colgaban por debajo de la mesa.

Kurt se rió y dijo:

-Me alegra tener un par de zapatos extra debajo de mi escritorio, si no habría estado chapoteando con los pies mojados todo el día.

Parecía que Kurt había terminado de organizar los expedientes, así que se bajó del banco, pero se quedó detrás de la barra que los separaba.

-¿Cuánto caminas hasta llegar acá? –preguntó Blaine.

-Solo diez minutos más o menos, pero es lo suficientemente lejos cuando el clima está como hoy.

-¿Cómo puede ser que caminaste diez minutos con esta lluvia e igual te ves impecable?

-Ay, basta –regañó Kurt, pero Blaine se dio cuenta de que estaba contento.

Blaine no lo pudo evitar:

-¿Basta? ¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres?

Blaine respiró hondo al mismo tiempo que Kurt lo miró a los ojos.

-Blaine Anderson, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? –exhaló Kurt.

Blaine miró para abajo e inclinó la cabeza hacia el costado. Después miró a Kurt con sus largas pestañas y se lamió los labios inconscientemente. 

-¿Qué quieres hacer conmigo?

9:53 AM.

B: a la mierda con esto, me voy a sacar el chaleco. ¿cómo puede ser que haga tanto calor?

K: Yo al fin me estoy refrescando.

K: ¡Tienes tan lindos dientes!

K: Ya sé que ese comentario salió de la nada.

B: bueno, gracias… yo de hecho estaba pensando en tus hermosos labios cuando nos interrumpió tu jueza con su llegada.

B: y los comentarios salidos de la nada están muy bien :)

K: ¡No me provoques tan temprano a la mañana!

B: ¿no? yo creo que te gusta que te provoque a la mañana.

K: Y odio mis labios; son muy finitos. Los tuyos, en cambio, son voluminosos y se ven deliciosos. 

B: estás tan equivocado… tu sonrisa me hace sentir un montón de cosas.

K: ¿En serio?

B: dale, sabes que eres hermoso.

B: por cierto, entre nosotros dos, creo que hoy estamos usando todos los tonos de gris que existen para ropa de hombre.

K: Sí y ese moño que tienes puesto se vería muy bien con mi atuendo. Me lo vas a tener que prestar.

B: si tienes suerte.

B: tengo que ir a trabajar como abogado ahora. Hablamos más tarde ;)

1:10 PM.

_B: acabo de caminar tres cuadras hasta mi auto, ¡solo tres cuadras! y me empapé. te juro que está lloviendo de costado._

_K: Me estás distrayendo mucho hoy._

_B: ¿por qué será?_

_B: ¿mis dientes? ¿mis labios? no puedo evitar que me hagas sonreír._

K: Tengo que superar mi enamoramiento infantil. ¡Estoy casado! Me tengo que portar bien.

K: Pero eres muy encantador.

B: ¿te preocupa que te llegues a portar mal?

B: no nos hemos ni tocado, kurt. ni siquiera un apretón de manos, ¿te diste cuenta?

K: Sí, ya sé. Me tengo que cuidar.

K: Dios, ¿por qué me haces sentir así?

B: yo también lo siento.

B: confesión: empezó mucho antes de la primera vez que hablamos. fue cuando te vi en el salón de un curso de educación legal hace unos meses.

K: ¿En serio? ¿Qué curso?

B: el del colegio de abogados de filadelfia, sobre leyes de familias lgbt. te vi pasar por el medio del salón y me quedé asombrado.

K: mierda, ¡eso es muy halagador!

K: ¡Te llevó bastante tiempo invitarme a almorzar contigo!

B: sí.

B: bueno.

B: yo quería, pero ya sabes, me ponía muy nervioso cada vez que te veía, así que…

K: Oh.

B: así que esperé a que tú insistieras.

K: Y de verdad que insistí.

B: oye, kurt, no te tienes que preocupar por mí. me porto extremadamente bien y hago lo que se me dice. voy a respetar tus límites y no te voy a tocar.

B: además, no es que solamente quiero acostarme contigo.

B: tenemos excelente química y coquetear contigo es muy divertido, pero de verdad me caes muy bien también. así que podemos pasar tiempo juntos y controlarnos. ¿qué te parece?

K: Odio tener que controlarme.

B: bueno, ¿cuál es la alternativa?

B: ¿prefieres que otra persona te controle? ;)

B: de hecho, seguro que tú preferirías controlar a otra persona ;)

K: ¡No empieces con eso! Y deja de ser tan perspicaz.

K: No hay ninguna alternativa. Solo tengo que esperar que se me pase el enamoramiento.

K: Ésta es una de esas veces en las que me gustaría tener un pase libre por un día.

K: No entiendo por qué soy tan honesto contigo…

B: siempre se necesita ser honesto para empezar una amistad.

B: pero creo que no deberías tocarme.

B: porque, kurt, si apenas me tocaras con la punta de los dedos… no sería capaz de detenerme.

K: ¡No, no, no! No va a funcionar tener una regla que diga que no nos podemos tocar. Ya me parece raro que no nos demos abrazos. Los amigos se abrazan.

B: ok, ok. Tienes razón. en algún momento nos vamos a tener que tocar. yo de hecho soy bastante afectivo por naturaleza. hmm, ok, podemos llegar a un acuerdo con eso.

B: por cierto, ¿qué es un “pase libre por un día”?  


K: Un pase libre por un día me permite hacer lo que yo quiera sin tener ningún tipo de consecuencias en el mundo real.

B: ah. bueno.

B: por primera vez me alegro de estar atascado en un embotellamiento. no estoy en condiciones de entrar a mi oficina, ni de que me vea mi secretaria. ella siempre sabe cuando pasa algo.

B: ¡no quise decir eso!

B: ay, dios.

B: me siento un poco como un adolescente torpe.

B: todo lo que hice fue pensar en tocarte y en lo que podríamos hacer con ese pase libre por un día y…

K: Yo estoy igual que tú. Estoy… emocionado y no tengo adonde ir. ¡Estoy atascado detrás de mi escritorio! Muchas gracias, Blaine.

K: ¡Y no manejes y mandes mensajes de texto al mismo tiempo!

B: de nada ;) y manejar significa estar en movimiento. sigo en el mismo lugar.

K: Si el auto está prendido y no estás estacionado, entonces estás manejando. Deja el celular ya mismo.

B: ok, ok. sí, señor mandón.

1:35 PM.

_B: ya estacioné._

_B: sobre el pase libre por un día: suena muy bien en teoría, pero me imagino que el problema sería aún más grande una vez que supiéramos lo que nos estamos perdiendo._

_K: Sí, ya sé, ya sé. Estuve pensando en eso todo el fin de semana._

B: oh, ¿en seeerio? ¿en qué estuviste pensando, exactamente?

K: Estuve pensando todo tipo de cosas perversas. Cosas que tengo que dejar de pensar cuando estoy trabajando, Blaine.

B: qué intriga. en algún momento voy a lograr que me lo digas. pero ahora no te molesto más, ya que estás en tu oficina.

B: por cierto, las ventanas de mi auto se siguen empañando. ¿estoy respirando tan fuerte?

K: Me estás matando, Blaine.

1:50 PM.

_K: ¿Ya llegaste a la oficina?_

_B: no, estoy adentro del auto en el estacionamiento, escribiendo algunas notas en un expediente y tratando de relajarme para poder entrar a la oficina._

_K: ¿Qué música estuviste escuchando?_

_B: mi lista de katy perry._

_K: ¿En serio?_

_B: no me hagas hablar del tema, en serio, te vas a arrepentir._

_B: dicho sea de paso, no puedo dejar de imaginarme nuestra ropa con todos sus tonos grisáceos desparramada por el piso._

_K: Dios mío, Blaine._

7:00 PM.

_B: me estoy yendo de la oficina. ¿quieres hablar por teléfono?_

_K: No, apenas acabo de enfriarme un poco ;)_

_B: ¿ah, sí? ¿cómo lo lograste?_

_K: Chocolate amargo y agua muy fría. ¿Y tú?_

_B: estoy yendo al gimnasio, en donde voy a deshacerme de mi frustración pegándole a un saco de boxeo por un rato bien largo._

_B: y después me voy a ir a casa y voy a masturbarme. no creo que dure mucho._

_K: Mierda, ¿cómo pasó esto? Apenas estabas en mi radar hace tres días._

_B: eso no es verdad._

_K: Ya lo sé. Shh._

 

PARTE 2.

 

_Octubre._

Viernes.

12:15 PM.  (Restaurante  _El Vez_ ) 

 

-Nunca he visto a nadie comer un burrito tan educadamente –dijo Santana.

Blaine hizo un gesto hacia la comida de Santana como si le diera asco:

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué lo agarre y lo mastique como un animal? En serio, Santana, por algo nos dan cuchillo y tenedor. 

Santana refunfuñó y le dio un mordisco al burrito que se estaba comiendo.

-Bueno, basta de esta conversación trivial. ¿Qué está pasando entre ustedes dos? Leí tus mensajes de texto mientras estabas en el baño.

-¡Santana!

-No, no. No cambies de tema. Cuéntame.

Blaine suspiró, se tapó los ojos con las manos y después las apoyó en la mesa.

-Hace un mes que venimos pasando juntos todo el tiempo libre que tenemos.

-¡Lo sabía! –dijo Santana con satisfacción.

-Tenemos una conexión increíble. No he sentido algo así por nadie desde Nolan –admitió Blaine.

-Espera, ¿qué? Blaine, no. No. Esto no está bien. O sea, si él está preparado para divorciarse de su esposo, adelante, pero…

-No, no, no. No quiero ser la causa de eso. No quise decirlo así. Dios, la verdad es que nunca me ha hablado de su esposo. Lo que quise decir es que me entiende y yo lo entiendo a él. Pensamos lo mismo. Hace un mes que pasamos tiempo juntos y ya sabemos lo que el otro va a decir antes de que lo diga. Es como que…  encajamos bien.

Santana levantó una ceja:

-Ajá... ya sé cómo quieres encajar con él.

Blaine se quejó:

-Santana, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no todo tiene que ver con el sexo? Dios, ¿cuál de nosotros es el hombre gay y cuál es la lesbiana? Pero bueno, Kurt y yo vamos a tener que dejar pasar esto por encima, deja de reírte, vamos a tener que dejar pasarlo hasta que la atracción sexual disminuzca, porque en serio, podemos ser grandes amigos. Lo sé. 

-Simplemente no quiero que salgas lastimado, Blaine –dijo Santana con total sinceridad. No me creo esa frase de “podemos ser solo amigos”. Ya he visto tu cara de mal de amores y es cómo estás ahora.

Blaine le quitó importancia a lo que dijo Santana:

-Es solo una amistad con un poco de coqueteo inocente. Y de igual manera, puedo perfectamente ser amigo de alguien por el que siento algo.

-Ah, ahí está el problema –dijo Santana.

Martes.

-Me salvaste la vida, en serio –exhaló Kurt y tomó el café de Starbucks que le ofreció Blaine, mientras sacaba la cartera del bolsillo.

-Ni te molestes, tontín, yo te invito –dijo Blaine–. Eh… ¿alguien más usa esta escalera? Yo ni siquiera sabía que estaba acá.

-La verdad es que no. A veces Max, el guardia de seguridad del Juzgado F, se va por acá al final del día.

-Es bastante oscura –dijo Blaine, señalando las paredes grises de hormigón.

-No es el lugar más glamoroso, pero es tranquilo y está cerca de la oficina.

-Y es privado –agregó Blaine.

-Y es privado –coincidió Kurt.

-¿Kurt?

-¿Sí?

-Cuéntame sobre Jack –dijo Blaine.

Kurt abrió bien grande los ojos y después alejó la vista y miró hacia la pared que estaba detrás de Blaine:

-Ok –dijo con voz monótona–. Veamos. Trabaja para una editorial en la ciudad de Nueva York. Ahí fue donde nos conocimos cuando yo estaba estudiando abogacía y donde vivimos hasta que me recibí. Viaja diariamente al trabajo, así que de lunes a miércoles se va a las 7:00 de la mañana y vuelve a las 7:00 de la tarde y los jueves a la noche se queda en un hotel allá en Nueva York, así empieza a trabajar temprano los viernes y también se va más temprano.

-Uy, qué mal.

-No le molesta, la verdad. Le pagan muy bien y además le gusta pasar tiempo solo en el tren.

-Quise decir qué mal para ti. ¿No te sientes solo?

-Ah, ¿yo? Yo estoy bien. La verdad es que es… no pasa nada.

Blaine levantó una ceja e inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado y Kurt exhaló y se apoyó contra la pared.

-Ok, está bien. A veces me siento solo. Antes era mejor. Teníamos un tiempito para extrañarnos el uno al otro y nos permitía apreciar incluso más el tiempo que pasábamos juntos, ¿entiendes?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, los viernes a la noche eran especiales. Siempre hacíamos algo juntos; íbamos al teatro, a conciertos, al cine, a comer afuera… a veces ni salíamos, porque no podíamos dejar de tocarnos.

-Eso suena muy bien.

-La verdad que sí. Estaba bueno –suspiró Kurt.

-¿Y ahora?

-Y ahora se terminó la luna de miel –Kurt se encogió de hombros–. Hace siete años que estamos juntos, así que obviamente los dos hemos crecido y cambiado un montón. Yo definitivamente no soy la misma persona que era cuando tenía 25 años. Ya no tenemos los mismos gustos. Así que ahora la mayoría de las veces hacemos cosas cada uno por su lado en vez de hacer cosas juntos que a uno o al otro no le interesan. Y Dios, ya ni me acuerdo la última vez que nos tocamos…

Blaine se sorprendió y se le debe haber notado en la cara, porque Kurt se sonrojó, bebió el último sorbo de café y se dirigió hacia la puerta:

-Me tengo que ir. Gracias por el café, Blaine. En serio.

Cuando Kurt le pasó por al lado, Blaine lo tomó de la mano y oyó a Kurt respirar aceleradamente, al mismo tiempo que Kurt se dio vuelta para mirarlo a la cara.

-No sé cómo puede resistirse a no tocarte, Kurt. Si yo tuviera permiso, nunca dejaría de tocarte –dijo Blaine.

Kurt sonrío apenas y susurró:

-Entiendo cómo te sientes –apretó la mano de Blaine y luego la soltó y se fue.

Jueves.

10:20 PM.

 _B: el fin de semana empezó más temprano,_ wooooooo

K: ¿Te sientes bien?

B: me siento muy bien, kurt

K: ¿Cuánto bebiste?

B: ¡no he tomado nada de nada! ni siquiera té. pero sí disfruté de algunas hierbas.

K: Ya veo. ¿En dónde estás?

B: acostado y desnudo en mi cama, tocándome.

K: Ah, ¿así que ahora me vas a torturar y encima drogado?

B: no lo puedo evitar. te necesito tanto…

K: Ya lo sé. Me siento muy triste sin ti.

B: ven y acuéstate al lado mío y sostén mi mano. quiero sentir tu mano sobre la mía.

K: No tienes idea de cuánto quiero hacer eso y mucho más.

B: ¿cómo qué?

K: Como agarrarte de las muñecas por encima de la cabeza, con una sola mano, morderte el cuello mientras te abro de piernas con mis rodillas y te sujeto con el cuerpo.

B: ¿me llamas?

Blaine atendió el teléfono antes de que terminara de sonar por primera vez. Estaba jadeando:

-Por favor, por favor, dime más.

-Mierda, Blaine, suenas tan bien así de desesperado. ¿Estoy en altavoz?

-Sí, sí. Dime todo –suplicó Blaine.

-Deslizaría la mano y acariciaría tu pene hasta que empezara a agrandarse y a humedecerse. Después, iría más abajo para deslizar mis dedos resbaladizos adentro tuyo; bien, bien, bien profundo… y los metería y sacaría despacio pero con seguridad. ¿Quieres eso?

-Por favor, por favor. Sí. No te detengas. 

-Me metería adentro tuyo una y otra vez, te besaría profundamente y te tomaría de las manos hasta que estuviera listo para deslizarme hacia abajo y lamerte por todos lados, hasta que acabaras en mi boca.

-Ah, sí. Quiero eso. Quiero acabar para ti.

Blaine se dio cuenta de que Kurt estaba jadeando, inhalaba, exhalaba y respiraba entrecortado; entonces Blaine empezó a tocarse al ritmo de la respiración de Kurt.

-Ah, sí. Acabarías para mí, pero no sin mi permiso –dijo Kurt.

Blaine gimió y se mordió con fuerza el labio para evitar acabar:

-Mierda, podría acabar para ti ya mismo. Tengo que acabar.

La voz de Kurt era pesada y fuerte:

-Todavía no. Dios, te quiero coger. Toda la noche y todo el día, de maneras que ni te imaginas.

-Ay, Dios. Sí, por favor. ¡Te necesito tanto! –gritó Blaine.

-Quiero que saques la mano de tu pene y te cojas a ti mismo con los dedos, como el chico pervertido que sé que eres. Hazlo. Hazlo ahora mismo.

-Ay, Dios, ok –jadeó Blaine–. Después tomó la botella de lubricante, se cubrió dos dedos con el producto y empezó a frotar su agujero. Casi inmediatamente introdujo ambos dedos y gimió sin vergüenza al sentir cómo se estiraba.

-Haría que te cogieras a ti mismo con los dedos mientras que yo mirara. Después te daría vuelta y empujaría hacia adentro, dándote apenas unos segundos para que te ajustaras a mi pene grande, antes de meterme por completo adentro tuyo. Tan profundo…  Te sacudiría con mi pene y te sostendría la cabeza hacia abajo, apoyando las manos en tu pelo. Empezaría despacio hasta que estuviera listo para estamparme adentro tuyo con tanta fuerza que la cabecera de la cama dejaría una abolladura en la pared. Me metería y saldría de ti con movimientos bruscos durante todo el tiempo que yo quisiera, aunque no te gustara. No tendrías opción; lo recibirías sin quejarte. Con una mano te sostendría la garganta y con la otra te empujaría hacia abajo para que no pudieras tocarte el pene ni conseguir alivio alguno.

-Ah, ah, ah. Ay, D… Dios, K… Kurt, por favor, déjame acabar –suplicó Blaine.

-Quiero que seas todo mío. Quiero ver cómo te retuerces y oírte haciendo ruidos guturales, como un animal.

-Yo… yo…

-Suplica.

-POR FAVOR, Kurt. Por favor, por favor, ¡déjame acabar!

-Acaba.

Blaine gritó al mismo tiempo que el semen caliente salpicó su pecho.

-Buen chico. Así es –dijo Kurt con tranquilidad–. Y después agregó:

-No quites los dedos de tu trasero, haz movimientos más lentos. Sigue moviéndolos despacio hacia adentro y afuera.

Blaine se quejó, pero hizo lo que Kurt le dijo. Movía los dedos muy lentamente, los sacaba y los volvía a meter en su cuerpo. Le salieron algunas lágrimas debido a que su cuerpo estaba hipersensible, pero no dejó de mover los dedos.

-Seguiría cogiéndote después de que acabaras. Muy lentamente. Así es. Shh, estás bien. Puedes aguantarlo. Luego te cogería un poco más rápido. Rápido, Blaine. Empuja los dedos en tu agujero dilatado.

Blaine le hizo caso a Kurt. Dejó salir un gemido entrecortado y empezó a llorar.

-Duele pero está bueno, ¿no? A ti te encanta esto. Seguiría cogiéndote hasta que te retorcieras en la cama y lloraras de placer.

-Dios, no puedo… necesito… por favor, Kurt –gritó Blaine.

-Pasaría los dedos por encima del semen desparramado en tu estómago y los metería en tu boca. Te haría rogar y suplicar que yo acabara adentro tuyo, pero no lo haría hasta que estuviera listo. Hasta que tú rogaras, suplicaras y gimieras.

-Estoy tan duro de nuevo, Dios… Kurt, me vas a hacer acabar de nuevo, ¿no? Por favor, déjame acabar de nuevo. Necesito tocarme el pene, ¡por favor, por favor!

-Adelante, mastúrbate, Blaine. Así es. Cuando termine contigo, al otro día no te vas a poder sentar. Te empujaría boca abajo, te sujetaría de los brazos, apoyaría las rodillas en tus muslos y no dejaría moverte. Gemirías, te pondrías colorado y te dolería, pero te encantaría y gritarías mi nombre.

-Mierda. Cógeme, Kurt. 

-Quieres que acabe adentro tuyo, ¿no? Que te haga mío.

-¡Miiiiierda! –gimió Blaine al mismo tiempo que acabó por segunda vez, casi desmayándose. Después escuchó cómo Kurt decía una seguidilla de malas palabras mientras acababa al otro lado del teléfono.

No hicieron más que respirar por unos largos minutos y después Kurt dijo:

-Ve a dormirte ahora, Blaine.

-Ok. Buenas noches, Kurt.

-Buenas noches.

Lunes.

11:45 AM.

_Blaine no sabía nada de Kurt desde el jueves y ya no podía esperar más._

_B: la audiencia que tenía a la tarde se canceló. ¿estás por acá?_

_K: Hoy no. Estoy en casa, enfermo. ¿Te mencioné que nunca me enfermo?_

_B: ¡uy, no!_

K: Me siento como si me hubiera pasado un camión por encima. Yo sabía que era un error cuidar a la hija de Rachel este fin de semana. Ah, los riesgos de ser padrino.

B: ¿necesitas algo? tengo la tarde libre ahora, así que podría salir un rato del trabajo e ir a tu casa.

K: Ah, no, ¡ni se te ocurra! No quiero que me veas así. Tengo puestos unos pantalones negros de yoga y una camiseta negra de mangas largas. Lo único peor sería que estuviera vestido todo de blanco.

B: estás enfermo. además, seguro que te ves adorable.

K: Parezco un mimo. Y además no quiero contagiarte.

B: no te preocupes. nunca me enfermo.

K: Eso es lo que digo yo.

K: De verdad quiero decir que sí, pero honestamente, no quiero hablar de lo que pasó el jueves a la noche. Ya de por sí me siento muy mal.

Uy. Eso dolió, pero Blaine lo dejó pasar por alto.

B: no tenemos que hablar de eso, no hay problema. ¿quieres sopa con bolas de matzá?  

K: Ay, sí. Dios, por favor.

1:00 PM.

_Blaine respiró hondo y tocó la puerta de Kurt. (Técnicamente, era la puerta de Kurt y Jack, pero no se iba a preocupar por eso ahora). Cuando Kurt abrió la puerta, Blaine se disculpó:_

_-Perdón que tardé tanto._ Schlesinger’s estaba repleto.

-Eres mi héroe –dijo Kurt al mismo tiempo que agarraba la bolsa con la sopa.

-Ajá, dime dónde está la cocina y vuelve a recostarte en el nidito que te has hecho ahí. Se te ve mareado –dijo Blaine haciendo un gesto hacia el sofá, en donde había un edredón bien grande y blanco y varias almohadas del mismo color. También había algunos cojines tirados en el piso.

Kurt hizo una mueca y le mostró a Blaine dónde quedaba la cocina. Después de que Blaine lo mirara con cara firme, como diciendo “ve a recostarte”, Kurt cedió y volvió al sofá.

Blaine buscó un poco en la cocina hasta que encontró lo que quería y volvió a la sala de estar con una bandeja en la que había puesto un bol con la sopa y una taza de té de hierbas. Aunque Kurt trató de sentarse derecho,  terminó más que nada encorvado, pero era una posición bastante cómoda.

-Líquidos. Bébelos –dijo Blaine mientras  apoyaba la bandeja en el regazo de Kurt–. ¿Qué estamos viendo?

-Un maratón de  _Be Good Johnny Weir_  en Logo. Puedes cambiar el canal si quieres –dijo Kurt y le ofreció el control remoto a Blaine.

-No, esto es perfecto –dijo Blaine, sonriendo con honestidad, y se sentó a al lado de Kurt.

Kurt gimió después de tomar el primer sorbo de sopa y eso hizo que Blaine sintiera un escalofrío por la espalda.

-¿Está rica?

-Riquísima.

Kurt miró a Blaine:

-Muchísimas gracias. Nunca nadie me había traído sopa.

-Bueno, eso es completamente absurdo –se quejó Blaine y se sorprendió a sí mismo por lo duro que sonó. También se preguntó por qué de golpe sentía que tenía que proteger a Kurt.

Cuando Kurt terminó la sopa, Blaine llevó la bandeja a la cocina, no sin antes escuchar a Kurt decirle que no era necesario hacer eso, y lavó el bol y los otros platos que estaban en el fregadero.

Cuando Blaine volvió a la sala de estar, Kurt estaba prácticamente escondido en un capullo de sábanas y le dijo en voz baja:

-No tienes que quedarte. 

-Pero quieres que me quede, ¿no? Es horrible quedarse solo cuando uno se enferma.

Después de una pequeña pausa, Kurt asintió con la cabeza y levantó el edredón por un costado, como señal de invitación a que Blaine se recostara junto a él.

Media hora más tarde, Kurt estaba completamente desplomado al lado de Blaine. Respiraba parejo y se lo veía adormilado. Blaine se dio vuelta, deslizó una pierna por detrás de Kurt y lo cubrió con uno de sus brazos, acercándolo con cuidado a su pecho, al mismo tiempo que se apoyaba sobre las almohadas en el sofá.

-¿Está bien así? –susurró Blaine.

-Está perfecto –murmuró Kurt, apoyando la cabeza en el cuello de Blaine.

Blaine estiró la mano que no tenía ocupada y empezó a acariciar el cabello de Kurt, que estaba despeinado. Le masajeó con delicadeza el cuero cabelludo hasta que Kurt se quedó dormido.

Martes.

5:12 PM.

_B: ¿cómo te sientes?_

_K: ¿Físicamente? Me siento mucho mejor._

_B: Tenemos que hablar._

_K: Lo sé._

_B: te voy a buscar y damos una vuelta en el auto, ¿ok?_

_K: Ok._

5:40 PM.

Blaine estacionó cerca del río en Kelly Drive. Hacía muchísimo frío, pero él sabía que no era por eso que Kurt estaba sentado con las piernas flexionadas sobre su pecho y rodeándolas con los brazos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un rato, mientras escuchaban una canción no muy conocida en el auto: “En el espacio que hay entre lo que está bien y lo que está mal; me encontrarás esperándote; todas tus fortalezas se derrumban en la noche; te veré al amanecer; porque sé que tú sabes; te apoderaste de mí, y es claro, lo podrás ver; cerrarás el telón; pero si tu corazón es frío; mis sábanas te abrigarán; yo te protegeré de la tormenta, yo te protegeré de la tormenta”.

Blaine se preparó para hablar y giró el cuerpo hacia el costado. Después, estiró las manos hacia adelante y tomó las manos de Kurt. Fue entonces cuando Kurt apoyó las piernas en el piso del auto y se dio vuelta para mirarlo. Blaine empezó a acariciar con el pulgar los nudillos de Kurt y lo miró fijamente, perdiéndose por un momento largo en sus ojos azules. Miró para abajo y carraspeó un poco.

-Kurt. Ayer cuando te sostuve en mis brazos durante toda la tarde hasta que anocheció, mientras te dormías y te volvías a despertar… yo te acariciaba el pelo y respiraba el perfume de tu piel. Fue… –Blaine cerró los ojos y respiró hondo–, fue el mejor día que he tenido en años. Me sentí tan cerca de ti –Blaine levantó la vista y miró a Kurt a los ojos–. Por favor, Kurt, dime que tú sentiste lo mismo.

-Yo… –Kurt contuvo las lágrimas y soltó las manos de Blaine. Se sentó de nuevo con las piernas flexionadas y empezó a llorar–. No puedo hacer esto. Llévame a casa, Blaine.

 

-Ok, ok.

Viernes.

10:00 PM.

 

Santana había convencido a Blaine de que salir una noche de bar en bar por el barrio gay le haría bien. El primer bar al que entraron luego del trabajo fue Woody’s, después cenaron muy bien en Knock y por último fueron al piano bar de Tavern on Camac, en donde hacía media hora que estaban tomando tragos, los cuales intensificaron el efecto de los tragos anteriores.

El chico que estaba al piano empezó a tocar  _Tiny Dancer,_   una canción que siempre es muy popular entre el público, y Blaine estaba tarareando la melodía y disfrutando de estar un poquito mareado por todo el alcohol que habían tomado. Santana estaba coqueteando con una chica linda que estaba parada al lado de ella en la barra de atrás y Blaine se puso a pensar en qué canción le gustaría cantar.

El piano bar se estaba empezando a vaciar un poco a medida que la gente subía al bar Ascend, que estaba en el segundo piso, y fue entonces cuando Blaine se dio cuenta de que Kurt y Jack estaban ahí, a menos de tres metros de él, peleando al lado de la escalera. Blaine llegaba a escuchar el tono de voz alto y cortante de Jack por encima de la música: “¡Te amo, Kurt, pero no tengo ganas de quedarme acá abajo con un montón de  _drag queens_ , esperando a que tú cantes otra canción! Te he oído cantar miles de veces. Tú haz lo que quieras, pero yo me voy arriba a bailar”. Sin esperar una respuesta de Kurt, Jack empezó a subir hasta el segundo piso y Kurt se llevó las manos a la cabeza y dio algunas vueltas. En ese momento, sus ojos se enfocaron en Blaine. Los dos se miraron y después Kurt desvió la vista. Kurt no estaba particularmente sorprendido de ver a Blaine en el bar. Quizás sí estaba un poco avergonzado.

Kurt se acercó con decisión hasta el piano, escribió el nombre de una canción en un pedacito de papel y lo apoyó al lado del pianista, que ya estaba por terminar de cantar  _Tiny Dancer._  El chico echó un vistazo al papel, presionó algunos íconos en su iPad, que usaba en lugar de hojas de partitura, y le entregó el micrófono a Kurt, asintiendo con la cabeza y sonriendo.

Cuando el chico empezó a tocar el piano, Kurt se dirigió a la audiencia:

-Una vez en la secundaria traté de convencer al club glee de cantar canciones de Joan Armatrading, pero fue en vano. Y aunque estoy lejos de ser una cantante lesbiana negra y británica, espero que no les moleste darme el gusto por un par de minutos –Kurt sonrió al oír algunas risas, pero después se puso serio, cerró los ojos por un momento largo, los volvió a abrir y miró a Blaine al mismo tiempo que empezó a cantar.

 “No soy el tipo de persona que se enamora fácilmente, pero a ti te di mi cariño desde el principio. Tengo un amante, que me ama. ¿Cómo podría romperle el corazón? Sin embargo tú atrapas mi atención… ¿Por qué vienes aquí cuando sabes que ya tengo demasiados problemas? ¿Por qué me llamas cuando sabes que no puedo atender el teléfono? Me haces mentir y no quiero hacer eso. Y haces que la otra persona sea un tonto que no sabe nada. Haces que me quede cuando me tendría que ir. ¿Eres tan fuerte o es mi debilidad? ¿Por qué vienes aquí y finges estar de paso? Cuando quiero verte y abrazarte con fuerza”.

Era como Blaine lo había imaginado: Kurt tenía una voz increíblemente hermosa y Blaine estaba fascinado.

“Me siento culpable. Preocupado. Tengo pesadillas. Mi viejo amor me tiene atado, pero mi nuevo amor está muy arraigado. Si elijo ahora, perderé. Uno de ustedes dos debe caer. Y te necesito, te necesito…”

Blaine estaba temblando cuando Kurt terminó de cantar y no se sorprendió cuando Santana lo tomó de la mano. Se acercó hacia él y le susurró al oído:

-Ok, ahora entiendo.

Lunes.

10:00 AM.

_K: ¿Podemos encontrarnos en el salón de abogados después de que cierren el juzgado? ¿A eso de las 5:30 te parece bien?_

_B: ok._

A las 5:25, Blaine entró en el salón de abogados. Kurt ya estaba allí, caminando de un lado al otro en el medio del salón. Se acercó hasta que estuvo en frente de Blaine y quería abrazarlo o al menos tomarlo de la mano, lo que fuera.

-Mira, no podemos… –empezó a decir Kurt.

-Ser nada, ya lo sé –dijo Blaine.

-Aunque no somos solamente amigos –admitió Kurt.

-Nunca hemos sido solamente amigos –coincidió Blaine.

-Es que… tengo que salirme de esto.

Blaine asintió despacio con la cabeza y susurró:

-Lo sé –siguió mirando a Kurt a los ojos mientras que el tiempo pasaba–. Uno de los dos se tiene que ir, Kurt.

-Sí –dijo Kurt.

Y después Kurt puso las manos en la cintura de Blaine y lo besó con fuerza y desesperación. El beso en seguida se tornó más profundo y Blaine llevó las manos al cuello de Kurt y empezó a pasar los dedos por su abundante cabello; lo sujetaba y jalaba un poco. Luego Blaine cerró los puños y Kurt se hizo hacia atrás para poder respirar antes de volver a besar a Blaine una y otra vez, acercándolo a su cuerpo, hasta que los dos estuvieron lo más cerca posible el uno del otro. Siguieron besándose, pero ahora más despacio, con delicadeza, y cuando finalmente se despegaron, Kurt se veía muy triste. Devastado. 

-¿Vas a estar bien? –preguntó Blaine, dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Es que esto es… –empezó a decir Kurt.

-Doloroso, lo sé –dijo Blaine al mismo tiempo que trataba de contener las lágrimas.

-Así que… yo, yo… supongo que… –titubeó Kurt.

-¿Nos vemos? –preguntó Blaine.

Kurt respiró hondo y se enderezó, asintiendo con la cabeza. Después Blaine se dio vuelta, abrió la puerta pesada y se fue.

 

**PARTE 3.**

 

**Noviembre.**

Domingo.

**B: hola kurt, te escribo para avisarte que mañana me toca un caso con la jueza parker.**

**K: Sí, ya sé. Está bien.**

**B: santana estuvo cambiando casos conmigo, porque yo quería darte un poco de espacio, pero como es una apelación de una audiencia que yo litigué y encima mi clienta se pone nerviosa, realmente necesito argumentar el caso yo mismo.**

**K: Gracias, Blaine. Es muy dulce de tu parte que hayas estado haciendo eso, pero de verdad no te preocupes. No podemos ignorarnos para siempre.**

**B: es verdad.**

K: Y va a ser lindo ver tu cara.

K: Hace semanas que no nos vemos.

B: mañana van a hacer cuatro semanas…

B: supongo que no es necesario que te diga que te extraño.

K: Yo también te extraño.

B: qué bueno.

B: no, espera, ¡no quise decir eso!

B: es sólo que…

B: me alegra que hayas pensado en mí.

K: Te entiendo.

K: Y claro que he pensado en ti.

B: ¿puedo preguntarte cómo estás?

K: Estoy nervioso.

B: ¿por qué?

K: Porque me involucré contigo emocionalmente, pero esto no puede convertirse en algo más serio.

K: Y ahora, estoy confundido. Quiero algo que no puedo tener y no me siento cómodo con lo que sí tuvimos.

K: Y soy bastante sensible, aunque parezca que soy duro.

B: lo sé.

K: Pero tampoco quiero fingir que no existes.

B: bueno, me alegra oír eso al menos. :) ¿qué te parece si simplificamos las cosas? nos saludamos en público, pero no pasamos tiempo juntos solos.

K: Ok, podemos hacer eso.

B: ok. nos vemos mañana.

K: Hasta mañana.

Lunes.

8:55 AM.

Blaine estaba con su clienta afuera de la sala de espera del salón B y le estaba recordando que no tenía que hablar hoy, a no ser que la Jueza le preguntara algo directamente a ella.

-Sé que está nerviosa, pero no se preocupe. Le fue muy bien cuando tuvo que testificar y el argumento del padre no es bueno. Nunca podemos predecir qué decisión va a tomar el juez, pero tengo mucha confianza en nuestra posición. Lo de hoy son sólo argumentos orales, así que vamos a estar de pie todo el tiempo. Van a durar quince minutos, más o menos. Recuerde pararse derecha, no ponga las manos en los bolsillos y llame a la Jueza “su señoría” o “Jueza Parker”, pero no “señora”. ¿Está bien?

La clienta asintió con la cabeza, pero se notaba que estaba nerviosa, entonces Blaine le dio una sonrisa alentadora y dijo:

-Va a estar todo bien, en serio.

Blaine levantó la vista cuando oyó el repiquete de unos tacones altos y vio a la secretaria de la Jueza Parker, que se dirigía por el pasillo hacia el despacho del salón B.

Blaine miró a su clienta y le dijo:

-La Jueza Parker no va a llegar antes de las 9:30, así que entre y tome asiento. Yo ya vuelvo.

Cuando su clienta entró a la sala de espera, Blaine echó un vistazo y vio que estaba lleno de abogados. Parecía que todo el mundo tenía un abogado esa mañana, lo que significaba que su caso podría llevarse a cabo recién al mediodía.

-¡Buenos días, abogado! Hace mucho que no nos veíamos. Deben mantenerte muy ocupado por allá –le dijo Sugar a Blaine, con su acento bien marcado del sur de Filadelfia, mientras buscaba las llaves en el bolso. 

-Buenos días, Sugar –contestó Blaine.

-Entra. Kurt debe estar por llegar en cualquier momento.

Blaine se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que la Jueza y su personal habían notado que Blaine hacía un mes que no pasaba a visitar a Kurt, cuando antes lo iba a ver al despacho casi todos los días.

-De hecho hoy estoy por aquí porque tengo que presentar un caso. Mi clienta está nerviosa, así que voy a esperar con ella a que nos llamen.

-Ah, conozco ese tipo de clientes. ¿Quieres que me asegure de que tu caso sea el primero que llamen?

Blaine asintió con la cabeza, aliviado:

-Eso estaría muy bien, gracias. Está temblando como una hoja.

-Lo que sea para ti, abogado.

Blaine sonrió y volvió a la sala de espera, en donde empezó a repasar su argumento en silencio.

9:35 AM.

 

-En conclusión, su señoría, con todo respeto demuestro al juzgado que la apelación presentada hoy día por el abogado del acusado aquí presente no tiene ningún tipo de mérito. Por ende, solicitamos que se le niegue la apelación al acusado y que la recomendación hecha por el juez del tribunal de primera instancia sea considerada la decisión final en esta corte. Muchas gracias, su señoría.

-Gracias, abogado. Luego de escuchar los argumentos de cada parte, se le niega la apelación al acusado y esta corte toma como decisión final la recomendación que realizó el juez del tribunal de primera instancia, la cual entró en vigencia el día de la fecha en que se presentó la denuncia original por manutención. Ambas partes pueden retirarse.

Mientras que la jueza leía el expediente del siguiente caso, Blaine miró a Kurt, que estaba parado detrás de la jueza, al lado de la puerta que llevaba al despacho. Al ver que Kurt apenas contenía una sonrisa, Blaine le guiñó el ojo. Kurt se escandalizó y abrió bien grandes los ojos.

-Que tenga una muy buena mañana, su señoría –dijo Blaine.

-Usted también, abogado –contestó la jueza Parker.

Blaine saludó con la cabeza a Kurt y se dirigió hacia la sala de espera con su clienta.

12:00 PM. 

K: Buen trabajo esta mañana, abogado.

B: gracias.

K: ¿Así que “con todo respeto demuestras al juzgado”? Eso es bastante anticuado.

B: los caballeros siempre demuestran con respeto, ¿no sabías? Es de buena educación.

K: ¡Eres terrible! Y fuiste muy osado al guiñarme un ojo en el juzgado.

B: ay vamos, la jueza no estaba mirando.

K: Blaine Anderson, eres la única persona que se podría salir con la suya después de hacer algo así.

B: puede ser ;)

K: Eres incorregible. 

K: Y odio a ese abogado adulador. Y me encanta que le pateaste el trasero en menos de cinco minutos.

B: hago lo que puedo.

B: ey, ¿kurt?

K: ¿Sí?

B: fue lindo verte.

K: A ti también.

K: ¿Querrías ir a almorzar?

B: ¿en serio?

K: En serio.

B: Claro, me encantaría.

**Diciembre.**

Jueves.

9:45 PM.  (Bar  _Tavern On Camac_ )

 

 _-¡Me alegra mucho que hayas venido aquí esta noche! –gritó Blaine por encima de las decenas de personas que estaban cantando_ Roar _, junto con el pianista–. ¡Hace varias semanas que quería que vinieras a este bar! Todavía no me has oído cantar._

_-¡Una injusticia que vas a corregir esta noche! –gritó Kurt._

En ese mismo momento, el pianista se levantó y dijo por el micrófono:

-Bueno, gente, me voy a tomar un pequeño descanso, pero creo que tenemos un voluntario que va a cantar por unos minutos. ¿Blaine?

Blaine le sonrió a Kurt, que estaba un poco sorprendido, y se sentó al piano. Empezó a tocar los primeros acordes y se acercó al micrófono:

-Sigamos con Katy Perry, ¿qué les parece?  _–_ La gente aclamó y aplaudió y Blaine agregó _–:_  Voy a cantar esta canción un poco más lento, ¡pero seguro que van a poder cantar el estribillo conmigo!

“Crees que me veo bien sin maquillaje…”

Blaine vio que Kurt reconoció la canción y se alegró al ver que él movía la cabeza y se tapaba la boca con ambas manos, como para esconder su sonrisa, pero Dios, la sonrisa le llegaba a los ojos.

“Se me detiene el corazón cuando me miras. Con que me toques una vez… ahora lo sé, cariño. Esto es real. Así que arriésgate y nunca mires para atrás, nunca mires para atrás…”

Lunes.

6:00 PM.

_Cuando Blaine y Santana llegaron a la reunión de fin de año a la que siempre asistían jueces de familia, asistentes y abogados, Blaine cerró el paraguas y se sacudió la nieve que tenía encima._

Blaine no sabía nada de Kurt desde el jueves y supuso que había estado ocupado con Jack todo el fin de semana. Se estaba preparando porque sabía que esta noche iba a tener que interactuar con Jack y estaba decidido a ser el perfecto caballero de siempre.

Mientras buscaba a Kurt, Blaine vio a Sugar, que lo estaba saludando con la mano, al mismo tiempo que agarraba una copa de champaña que le ofrecía un mesero.  

-Es tan tonta –susurró Santana.

-Sé buena –murmuró Blaine y dirigió a Santana hacia adelante.

-¡Hola, Blaine! ¡Hola, Santana! ¡Sírvanse unos tragos! Yo ya tomé tres –dijo Sugar, riéndose y tomando más champaña.

-¿Ya llegó Kurt? –preguntó Blaine, tratando de sonar casual, pero fracasando enormemente.

-¿No hablaste con él? –Preguntó Sugar, arrastrando un poco las palabras–. No vino hoy. Él y Jack rompieron y la jueza P. le sugirió que se tomara unos días de descanso. De igual manera, Kurt dijo que volvería mañana, pero pfff, no lo creo. ¡Supuestamente van a caer 25 cm de nieve!

Blaine no lo podía creer. Se quedó inmóvil en el medio de la fiesta, conmocionado por la noticia.

Sacó su celular y se fijó dos veces si tenía mensajes o llamadas perdidas, aunque ya sabía que no le había llegado nada. Cuando Santana se acercó a Blaine, él la miró y no dijo nada.

Santana se inclinó hacia Blaine y le dio un beso en la mejilla:

-Deja de pensar tanto. Ve por él, Blaine.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza, un poco confundido, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¡Buena suerte! –gritó Santana, al mismo tiempo que Blaine salía a la calle y corría hasta su auto.

El teléfono sonó seis veces antes de que Kurt atendiera.

-Sugar siempre habla de más –dijo Kurt con resignación.

-¿Estás bien?

-No

-¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa?

-No, no. Ni siquiera  _yo_  quiero estar acá. Estaba pensando en ir a la casa de mi papá, pero me siento… no sé. No creo que sea buena idea que yo maneje en este momento. Y definitivamente no quiero que mi papá me venga a buscar en auto con este clima.

-Yo te puedo llevar a la casa de tu papá.

-No, no quiero que manejes tú tampoco en la nieve.

Bueno, pero igual tengo que ir en auto hasta mi casa, tontín. ¿Por qué no me dejas que te pase a buscar y te llevo a mi casa? Puedo preparar el cuarto de huéspedes para ti. No digas que no. Por favor, déjame estar acá para ti, Kurt. Insisto.

-Ok –dijo Kurt en voz baja y distante.

-Probablemente no podamos ir a trabajar mañana por la nieve.

-Ya sé. No importa.

-Ok. Prepara un bolso con algo de ropa. Te mando un mensaje de texto cuando llegue a tu casa.

A pesar de las circunstancias, el viaje de media hora hasta la casa de Blaine fue hermoso. Nevaba un poco, Boathouse Row estaba todo iluminado y en la radio pasaban canciones navideñas. Blaine se había asegurado de que no hiciera frío adentro del auto antes de pasar a buscar a Kurt, pero no habían hablado nada desde que Kurt se había subido al auto. De vez en cuando Blaine miraba a Kurt para ver cómo estaba y parecía estar bien. No se lo veía enojado, sólo pensativo.

Cuando llegaron a Chestnut Hill, Blaine decidió pasar por la avenida Germantown en vez de ir por el camino secundario. Como faltaba poco para Navidad, los negocios estaban abiertos hasta más tarde que lo habitual. Había una banda en una esquina tocando música  en vivo y también estaba Papá Noel regalando bastoncitos de caramelo. Todos los postes de luz tenían atados listones rojos en forma de moño. Blaine sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que Kurt estaba admirando el paisaje por la ventana.

-Es hermoso, Blaine –dijo Kurt en voz baja–. Nunca había venido por acá de noche.

-¿Te gustaría tomar chocolate caliente y caminar un poco por la avenida antes de ir a mi casa?

-Me encantaría hacer eso –dijo Kurt sonriendo un poco y añadió–: ¿Blaine? Gracias por ir a buscarme a mi casa.

-No es nada.

-Sí que lo es.

-Bueno, de nada –dijo Blaine y le sonrió a Kurt, mientras estacionaba y apagaba el motor del auto. Después miró a Kurt y dijo con seriedad–: Déjame dejarte algo bien en claro. Realmente me importas mucho. Quiero ser un buen amigo para ti, así que por favor dime si hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti.

-A mí también me importas tú, Blaine. Eres muy especial para mí. Y sé… quiero decir, creo que tú quieres estar conmigo. Y creo que yo también quiero eso. Pero podría pasar algún tiempo hasta que esté listo.

-Por supuesto. No espero nada de ti más que una amistad. En serio, sólo quiero estar aquí para ti. Necesito estar aquí para ti. Y con lo que respecta a estar contigo, si me estás pidiendo que te espere, Kurt, yo te voy a esperar lo que sea necesario –dijo Blaine. Y en su mente pensó “te esperaré por siempre”.

Martes. 

8:00 AM.

_Blaine apagó la alarma del celular, se levantó de la cama, miró por la ventana de su habitación y vio que afuera estaba todo nevado. Se fijó en el sitio web de la ciudad de Filadelfia y, efectivamente, todo estaba cerrado por la tormenta de nieve._

Bajó sigilosamente y vio que Kurt todavía estaba dormido en el sofá. Blaine lo había dejado allí anoche; Kurt se había quedado dormido después de la conversación intensa que habían tenido y Blaine no se había atrevido a despertarlo y a llevarlo hasta el cuarto de huéspedes. Blaine fue en silencio hasta la cocina para preparar un poco de café y pensaba en todas las cosas que había dicho Kurt anoche.

Kurt había pasado el fin de semana anterior con su papá, no con Jack, y cuando volvió a su casa el sábado a la tarde, estaba listo para terminar el matrimonio. La conversación con Jack había sido buena. Ninguno de los dos lloró. Kurt le dijo a Jack que hacía mucho tiempo que no era feliz y que creía que Jack tampoco lo era. Jack le dio la razón y después hablaron de cómo se habían ido apartando el uno del otro y ambos dijeron que aunque en el pasado se habían amado, ese ya no era el caso. Ahora eran más compañeros de cuarto que amantes, ya ni siquiera eran amigos.

Kurt le contó a Blaine que hacía más de un año y medio que él y Jack no tenían relaciones sexuales y que por varios años las únicas veces en que eso había pasado era cuando los dos estaban ebrios. Durante la conversación que habían tenido, Jack admitió que él siempre había resentido el hecho de tener que reacomodar toda su vida para que Kurt pudiera vivir más cerca de su papá, especialmente cuando Jack nunca había querido irse de la ciudad de Nueva York. Después empacó un poco de ropa y le dijo a Kurt que se quedaría en un hotel por una semana y más adelante, cuando hubieran tenido un poco de tiempo para pensar en separado, podrían empezar a decidir cómo separar sus bienes. Había sido todo muy formal y serio.

Kurt se dio cuenta de que su enojo se debía a que se culpaba a sí mismo por quedarse en un matrimonio infeliz por tanto tiempo y también estaba un poco triste ya que  _no_  sentía tristeza alguna a pesar de que su matrimonio de seis años se había acabado. Blaine no había hablado casi nada durante toda la noche, pero sí le dijo a Kurt que creía que era muy valiente por luchar por su propia felicidad. También le dijo que sus padres habían estado infelizmente casados hasta que Blaine se fue a la universidad y que su infancia habría sido más feliz si ellos se hubieran separado antes. Ahí fue cuando Kurt se puso a llorar y cuando Blaine le preguntó qué pasaba, Kurt dijo:

-Siempre quise tener hijos, pero ahora me alegro muchísimo de que Jack nunca quiso lo mismo.

Kurt no paraba de llorar y Blaine lo abrazó y le dijo:

-Nunca es demasiado tarde.

Al rato, Kurt se quedó dormido y Blaine lo tapó con una manta y después subió a su habitación.

Blaine estaba leyendo el diario  _Philadelphia Inquirer_  cuando Kurt se despertó. Después pestañó y bostezó adorablemente.

-Buenos días, dormilón. ¿Quieres café? –le ofreció Blaine.

Después de que terminaron de comer los  _pancakes_ de arándanos que habían hecho juntos, los dos fueron al garaje a buscar unas palas. Blaine trató de convencer a Kurt de que se quedara adentro y se relajara, pero Kurt dijo que quería salir y hacer algo.

-Bueno, pero voy a palear la entrada y la vereda de mi vecina Evelyn, ¡así que no sientas que te tienes que quedar conmigo afuera todo el tiempo! El mes que viene cumple 87 años y dudo que su nieta pueda venir hoy a ayudarla. 

-Es muy dulce lo que haces, Blaine.

Blaine se encogió de hombros y le dio a Kurt un par de guantes abrigados.

Blaine y Kurt estaban quitándole la nieve al auto de Evelyn cuando ella se asomó por la puerta de la casa.

-¡Blainey Bear! Deja de palear por un rato y entra con tu apuesto amigo así toman un poco de cidra de manzana caliente.

Si la cara de Blaine no estaba ya colorada por el frío, definitivamente lo estaba ahora que Evelyn había revelado el apodo que le habían dado a Blaine cuando era pequeño.

-Heredé la casa de mi abuela –dijo Blaine mientras caminaban hacia la casa de Evelyn por el camino que acababan de palear–. Mi abuela y Evie eran muy buenas amigas, así que pasé mucho tiempo con ella en mi infancia. Ah y una cosa sobra la cidra, le pone bastante ron. 

Cuando Kurt y Blaine entraron en la casa, Evelyn los llevó a la sala de estar y les convidó cidra y galletitas caseras de jengibre.  

-¿Así que éste es el famoso Kurt? Bueno, querido, pensé que exagerabas cuando decías que era deslumbrante, pero tenías razón.

-Dios mío, Evie, no te voy a contar más nada –se quejó Blaine, tapándose la cara con las manos.

 Kurt se rió y dijo:

-Bueno, me siento halagado, señorita Evelyn. ¿Qué más dijo Blaine sobre mí?

-Llámame “Evie”, querido. ¡Y me ha contado lo suficiente como para saber que tengo que oírte cantar! Nos  _vas_  a cantar una canción ahora, ¿no, Kurt? Dale el gusto a esta viejita.

-Solamente si Blaine canta conmigo –dijo Kurt, mirando a Blaine y levantando una ceja como señal de invitación.

-Ya sé qué podemos cantar –dijo Blaine mientras se sentaba al piano.

Empezó a tocar y en seguida Kurt se le unió: “No me puedo quedar…” “Pero, cariño, hace frío afuera”.

 

4:00 PM.

A Blaine lo puso contento que Kurt y Evie se llevaran tan bien, pero una vez que ella empezó a sacar los álbumes de fotos para mostrarle a Kurt fotos de Blaine de cuando era pequeñito, Blaine se escabulló para terminar de palear la entrada.

 

Al rato, los dos se habían dado una ducha y se habían puesto ropa cómoda. Blaine sugirió dormir una siesta:

-Mi cama es la más cómoda, ¿no quieres que te ponga una película en mi habitación? Yo puedo dormir un rato en el cuarto de huéspedes.

-No tengo sueño, sólo estoy cansado. Además, no te voy a echar de tu propia cama. ¿Por qué no vemos una película juntos? Estaba mirando tu colección de películas en DVD mientras estabas en la ducha y encontré una que me encanta y que no he visto desde que estaba en la universidad…  _Moulin Rouge_.

Blaine sonrió de oreja a oreja:

-Es mi favorita. 

Empezaron viendo la película sentados uno al lado del otro, apoyados sobre algunas almohadas contra la cabecera de la cama, pero durante el transcurso de la película, Blaine se había acercado tanto a Kurt que estaba un poquito delante de él, apoyándose en él, y Kurt había puesto la cabeza en el hombro de Blaine.

Mientras que Christian y Satine cantaban el bis, Blaine se frotó los ojos llorosos.

-Blaine, yo…

Kurt no terminó la oración y Blaine se dio vuelta lentamente y quedó muy cerca de Kurt.

-¿Tú qué?

Kurt frunció el ceño y estaba muy serio, así que Blaine se dio vuelta por completo, se sentó de rodillas y tomó las manos de Kurt. Entonces, le preguntó de nuevo:

-¿Qué pasa?

-Blaine, yo… te amo. Estoy muy enamorado de ti, de hecho. He tratado de evitar sentirme así, ya sé que supuestamente es demasiado pronto, pero no lo puedo evitar.

-Yo tampoco lo puedo evitar. También te amo. Estoy loco de amor y completamente enamorado de ti, Kurt. 

Por un segundo, Blaine pensó en el poema con monólogo interior que había escrito una noche en la que no podía dormir.

-Ya sé que está pasando todo muy rápido, pero… siento que te he estado esperando desde siempre. Y no quiero esperar más.

-Ay, gracias a Dios –Blaine respiró hondo, aliviado, y se lanzó hacia adelante, abrazando a Kurt. Kurt le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza y tomó el cabello de Blaine, tirando de él delicadamente, hasta que se distanciaron lo suficiente como para poder besarse.

Blaine suspiró de felicidad mientras besaba a Kurt; después lo tomó de la cadera y apretó con fuerza, lo que lo hizo jadear, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba más a Kurt. Kurt deslizó los dedos por los rizos de Blaine y después le acarició el cuello y Blaine se estremeció hasta los dedos de los pies. Después se inclinó un poco hacia atrás para poder besar el cuello de Kurt y se quedó ahí, apreciando los olores de su champú y jabón y los aromas propios de  _Kurt._  

Blaine se reclinó, acarició la mejilla de Kurt y le preguntó:

-¿Estás seguro de que estás listo para esto?

Kurt estaba hermoso, despeinado y completamente feliz. Asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

-Te quiero a ti. Estoy completamente seguro. ¿Y tú?

Blaine sonrió, asintió con la cabeza y empezó a besar a Kurt mientras quitaba algunas de las almohadas que estaban detrás de él. Después lo apoyó delicadamente contra la cama.

Una vez que Kurt estaba acostado de espaldas, Blaine se acercó a él, lo besó una vez más y succionó la lengua de Kurt. Deslizó la mano por debajo del pijama de Kurt y lo tocó por encima de los calzoncillos. Kurt emitió un gemido y empujó la cadera hacia adelante, donde estaba la mano de Blaine, y después empezó a levantar la camiseta de Blaine hasta que Blaine se sentó en la cama y se la quitó impacientemente. 

Mientras que Blaine se sacaba la camiseta, Kurt se quitó los calzoncillos, la parte de abajo del pijama y su camiseta. La piel de Kurt era hermosa, pálida y lisa y tenía una hilerita de pelos que iba desde el ombligo hasta bien abajo, donde estaba duro. Al ver eso, Blaine no perdió más tiempo y se sacó el resto de la ropa. Fue entonces cuando Kurt lo tomó de las manos, lo apoyó de espaldas en la cama y se apoyó encima de él.

Blaine estaba tan duro que casi le dolía y el peso sólido de Kurt encima de él alivió un poco el dolor. Blaine ya ni podía concentrarse en besar a Kurt y antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Kurt se había deslizado hacia abajo, lamiendo a Blaine y dejándole marcas en el cuello, el pecho y en la panza, donde por lo general Blaine tenía cosquillas, pero ahora era puro anhelo.

-Mierda, Blaine, eres hermoso. Perfecto –dijo Kurt y después puso el pene de Blaine en su boca.

Blaine lanzó un gemido bien fuerte y largo. Se apoyó en los hombros de Kurt, sosteniéndolos con fuerza mientras que Kurt lo lamía delicadamente. Blaine respiraba fuerte y todos los músculos del cuerpo se le agitaban involuntariamente, al mismo tiempo que Kurt deslizaba sus labios por el pene de Blaine, dándole besos por todos lados, hasta que volvió a poner la boca en su pene, ahora con más profundidad. Blaine estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza mientras que Kurt tenía su pene en la garganta y tragaba.  Cuando Kurt se hizo para atrás y deslizó la lengua por la punta del pene de Blaine, Blaine jadeó y movió la cadera hacia adelante y entonces Kurt empezó a lamerlo de nuevo, esta vez más profundamente y con más velocidad.

-Espera –jadeó Blaine–, no quiero acabar todavía. Por favor. Cógeme. Quiero acabar mientras me coges.

-¿Lubricante y condones? 

-En ese cajón de ahí –dijo Blaine, señalando, y después agregó–: Kurt, ¿tienes algo que yo deba saber?

-No, no tengo nada. Sin duda –contestó Kurt mientras se daba vuelta para tomar el lubricante y el condón–. Después volvió a sentarse al lado de Blaine.

-Yo tampoco tengo nada. Quiero… si tú quieres, Kurt… quiero…

-¿Quieres que te coja sin condón?

Blaine asintió con la cabeza, seguro de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Dilo, Blaine. Dime qué quieres.

-Quiero… quiero que acabas adentro mío. 

Blaine miró a Kurt a los ojos, levantó las piernas y las abrió para que Kurt pudiera moverse por el medio. Kurt se puso lubricante en los dedos y se apoyó sobre el cuerpo de Blaine. Después, deslizó los dedos por el trasero de Blaine. Kurt lo besó, le lamió los labios, los metía en su boca, mientras acariciaba su agujero con dos dedos, lentamente y en forma de círculos. Blaine sintió cómo se le contraía todo el cuerpo y luego se relajaba por completo, hasta que Kurt pudo introducir las puntas de dos dedos sin que hubiera resistencia. 

-Así es, así mismo. Ábrete para mí –le decía Kurt suavemente mientras metía los dedos más adentro y le besaba el cuello, hasta que se prendió de Blaine y lo mordió con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que metió los dos dedos bien adentro. Después pasó la lengua por la piel de Blaine y volvió a lamerlo con fuerza en el mismo lugar.

-Más, por favor. Más –rogó Blaine y Kurt le hizo caso y agregó otro dedo lentamente. Los metía con fuerza y los sacaba despacio, al mismo tiempo que Blaine rasguñaba los bíceps de Kurt con tanta fuerza como para dejarle moretones. 

Blaine agarró el lubricante y abrió la tapa:

-Ahora, Kurt. Por favor, necesito tenerte adentro mío ya mismo.

Kurt se inclinó hacia atrás con las rodillas y tendió la palma de la mano para que Blaine le pusiera una buena cantidad de lubricante. Blaine se quedó quieto mientras se concentraba en respirar con tranquilidad y Kurt distribuyó bien el lubricante y después se movió hacia adelante, metiéndose adentro de Blaine. Blaine respiró hondo y, al exhalar, sintió cómo se abría a medida que Kurt iba entrando en él.

Blaine hizo un gesto de puro placer al mismo tiempo que Kurt se movía muy lentamente, deteniéndose cada tanto para que Blaine se fuera acostumbrando al tamaño. En seguida, Kurt estaba por completo adentro de Blaine; entonces, Blaine levantó las piernas, las puso alrededor del torso de Kurt y cruzó los tobillos por detrás de él, empujándolo hacia adentro y alentándolo a que entrara con más profundidad.

-Eres tan bueno, cariño. Me dejas entrar tan bien –dijo Kurt y a Blaine le encantó que usara una palabra afectuosa para referirse a él–. Tan perfecto. Así es.

Kurt se salió despacio y Blaine se contrajo, apretando el pene grande de Kurt a medida que él iba saliendo. Después Kurt volvió a entrar.

-Eres tan g… grande. Ay, dios.

Kurt lo estaba cogiendo lentamente y sin interrupción y Blaine respiró hondo mientras apretaba fuerte los dientes y clavaba las uñas en la espalda de Kurt. Kurt le susurraba palabras de aliento y lo alababa y una vez que empezó a cogerlo un poco más rápido, Blaine comenzó a jadear.

Blaine apenas se oyó a sí mismo pidiendo más, más fuerte, más rápido y entonces Kurt levantó los brazos y apoyó las manos en los brazos de Blaine, empujándolo sobre la cama, y lo empezó a coger con ferocidad. 

-P… por favor, t… tócame –balbuceó Blaine– Kurt, n… necesito…

-Shh, te tengo, corazón –Kurt deslizó una mano por el medio de los dos para agarrar el pene de Blaine y todo el cuerpo de Blaine se empezó a mover de puro placer.

-A… acaba adentro mío, Kurt. Ay, Dios. Por favor. Hazme tuyo.

Kurt empujó bien adentro y se quedó ahí, dejándose llevar dentro del cuerpo de Blaine, y lo tocó una, dos, tres veces hasta que Blaine pegó un grito, derramando semen sobre su estómago y la mano de Kurt.

Blaine temblaba y jadeaba y Kurt se salió de adentro de él y se acurrucó a su lado. Entonces, Blaine lo abrazó y lo besó suavemente. Después, se inclinó un poco hacia atrás y vio en los ojos de Kurt lo mismo que él sentía por Kurt.

-Te amo, Kurt.

-Yo también te amo.

-¿Sé mío?

-Siempre lo he sido.

**EPÍLOGO**

**Dos años más tarde…**

4:00 PM. (Chestnut Hill)

-Kurt, amor, ya llegué –dijo Blaine mientras subía la escalera–, compré unas flores en Robertson’s y esas cupcakes de  _cheesecake_  de Bredenbeck’s que te gustan tanto. Ah y no sé qué nos mandaron papá y Carole, pero es muy pesado.

Blaine apoyó la enorme caja en el piso y se tomó un segundo para recuperar el aliento y para secarse la transpiración que tenía en la frente.

-Impresionante. Su voz, la forma en que habla –la voz clara de Kurt, que venía desde la otra habitación, llegaba hasta el pasillo.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás hablando por teléfono, cariño? –Blaine levantó la caja y caminó hacia la habitación trasera.

-Su mirada, su andar, la forma en que se comporta. Cómo se siente; su mano sobre mi mano, mis manos en su cabello, su aliento en mi mejilla.

Blaine se detuvo de golpe y abrió bien grande los ojos.

-Su aroma, su perfume Play. 

Blaine dejó el paquete en un costado.

Kurt caminó hasta el pasillo mientras leía de un cuaderno: 

-¡Poder saborearlo! No hacerlo es un castigo.  Este sentido duele, grita, quiere unirse a los demás sentidos. Cuando se va de mí –Kurt dio vuelta la página y siguió–, esta cosa entre nosotros, que nos conecta. Esto es algo que no pasa todos los días. Es poco común y es valioso y debemos prestarle atención. Sostente a eso con fuerza. Confía en eso. De lo contrario, trágate el dolor punzante, la pérdida de lo que podría haber sido, de lo que es. Nada puede detener la tristeza que se avecina, olas estrellándose en la orilla. Déjame sumergirme en ellas. Tengo que seguir moviéndome para no ahogarme. No puedo caminar por el agua para siempre.

Kurt le dio el cuaderno a Blaine, que se había sonrojado. Blaine lo agarró y sonrió avergonzado. Pero dio vuelta algunas páginas, carraspeó un poco y empezó a leer:

-Sé que tiene miedo. Ansío decirle que simplemente escuche, óyeme, sabe esto. Envolveré las piernas y los brazos alrededor tuyo. Seré tu salvavidas. Te mantendré a salvo. A flote. Confía en mí. Sumérgete. Te diré que te sumerjas conmigo. Tómame de la mano. Y cuando lo hagas, o si lo haces, viviremos. 

-Ahí se termina –dijo Kurt–. El resto de las páginas no están escritas. ¿Por qué?

-¿Tú qué crees, amor?

Kurt sonrió de oreja a oreja:

-Ok, vamos, mi pequeño y valiente poeta. Terminemos de quitar las cosas de la oficina así podemos traer los regalos del bebé –dijo Kurt, señalando la pila de paquetes que había en el pasillo. Eran todos regalos que habían recibido esa mañana durante el  _baby shower._  

Blaine estiró la mano y cuando Kurt la tomó, Blaine lo acercó para besarlo con dulzura. Después, se dirigieron de la mano hacia el cuarto del bebé y hacia su futuro.


End file.
